


Athena no sakebi

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>(Título alternativo: La llamada de Athena)</b>
</p><p>Saori tiene peticiones... peculiares para sus Santos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Nuestros_ queridísimos Santos de Bronce se encontraban (como por lo visto no puede ser de otra forma) viviendo en la mansión. Junto, por supuesto, a su diosa protectora Athena, reencarnada en la joven Saori Kido.

Por el momento no tenían obligaciones, pues las batallas habían finalizado. Tenían poco tiempo de descanso antes de comenzar con los estudios. "Nada de ser burros", habían dicho los tutores de la mansión Kido.

 _La mañana_. Si estos chicos no conocían lo que era la mañana. Por eso siempre les mandaban tareas a realizar para mantenerlos ocupados en algo. _Pobres_ , siempre tenían que acceder a los pedidos de la _Señorita Capricho_ : Que cortar el pasto. Que regar las plantas. Que recibir los envíos de comida. Que cooperar con el orfanato. Que acompañar a la señorita Saori a equitación.

Y así, nuestros Santos se la pasaban de un lado al otro, terminando muy exhaustos a la noche. Por supuesto que tenían sus recreos. Recreos muy bien aprovechados. Esa mañana Ikki bostezaba largamente mientras Seiya dormía sobre el plato de cereales, por suerte aun sin leche.

—¿Seiya? ¡Seiya, despierta! —Shiryu codeó a su amigo para lograr despertarlo.  
—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? ¡No quiero! ¿Dónde está? —El Pegasus levantó la cabeza, con brusquedad y aún somnoliento.  
—Te quedaste dormido otra vez, Seiya —dijo Shun con una sonrisa de quien aparentaba ser el más despierto. Hyoga, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos parecía que dormía, callado, con los brazos a un costado sin tocar su desayuno.  
—Ganso, ¿estás durmiendo o estás despierto? —preguntó el Phoenix divertido por la escena. Como si fuera un zombi, Hyoga giró con lentitud para enfrentar los ojos de su amigo y contestar.  
—No lo sé. Creo que estoy despierto. —Frunció el ceño, muy confundido al respecto.  
—Seiya... ¡Seiya! —Shiryu sacudía de nuevo el cuerpo inerte de Seiya que descansaba sobre su hombro— Seiya… ¡despierta, que me estás babeando!  
—Sí que estás cansado. ¿Te mandó trabajo pesado anoche? —preguntó Andrómeda a su adormecido amigo.  
—¿Eh? —El Pegasus no entendía a lo que se refería— ¡Ah! Anoche... sí... eh... pues... sí... anoche...  
—¿Te pidió que la ayudaras con las cajas de la despensa? —investigó Ikki secundado a su hermanito.  
—¿Eh? Sí... Estaban pesadas —contestó Seiya sin importancia.  
—¡Ni que lo digas! —Shiryu refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, pues siempre le tocaban a él las tareas difíciles.  
—Es cierto —comentó el Cisne revolviendo con lentitud el té, con las mismas ganas con que hacía cada movimiento—. Será que te odia, Shiryu. Siempre te encarga a ti el trabajo pesado. Shun untaba una tostada con mermelada de frutilla tarareando una alegre canción.  
—Vamos, chicos. No se quejen. —Shun le dio un mordisco a esa tostada y hablando con la boca llena agregó— Bashtante con que nosh dejan vivir ají...  
—Aun así... no pueden explotarnos como lo están haciendo —exageraba su hermano mayor—. Si esto sigue así... creo que me fugaré.  
—Hermano… —reprochó Andrómeda con una mueca de desaprobación, por lo que Ikki le habló rápidamente con dulzura.  
—Sabes que no es cierto. No podría dejarte, hermanito.  
—Ah —el rubio suspiró con ironía— qué tierno —dijo, dejando caer la cabeza de costado en son de broma.

El Phoenix giró con brusquedad asesinándolo con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera insultar a su amigo una vocecita conocida y familiar se hizo escuchar en el comedor interrumpiendo la segura pelea.

—¡Seiya!  
—¡Ay, no! —De manera automática y milagrosa el Pegasus se despertó por completo. Todos se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos. ¡¿Seiya quejándose por el pedido de Saori?!  
—¡Seiya, ven a ayudarme con el equipo de equitación!  
—No, no, no —rogó lastimosamente— ¡¿Por qué a mí?! —Su rostro desolado era muy gracioso.  
—Seiya —sentenció el Dragón desconcertado— ¿qué te ocurre? —Una risa se instauraba en su cara.  
—No quiero ir —dijo rápidamente tomando el brazo de su amigo—. Shiryu, por favor.  
—Seiya... no te vas a morir por ayudarla —comentó el Phoenix igual de sorprendido. Debido a que Saori fue a buscarlo, no le quedó más opción al pobre de Seiya que acceder al pedido de la chica.  
—¿Qué le ocurre a este _aparato_? —preguntó Hyoga una vez que el Pegasus había desaparecido junto a Athena.  
—Será que se dio cuenta —susurró Shun— y se cansó de ser el perrito faldero de Saori. —Nadie esperaba semejante comentario por parte de Shun.  
—Pero también... pobre... Últimamente lo llama siempre —excusó el pelilargo a su amigo.  
—A todo esto —Ikki frunció el ceño— ¿para qué nos levantaron tan temprano?  
—Es que no pueden vernos tranquilos —opinó el Cisne mientras terminaba su té. Nadie objetó nada en defensa de los tutores y de Saori.

Decidieron pasar la mañana, aparentemente libre, en el jardín. Ikki jugaba con una pelota de fútbol, Shiryu leía un libro, Hyoga esquivaba sentado en el pasto los pelotazos del Phoenix y Shun, a su lado, escribía en un cuaderno compenetrado en la acción.

—¿Qué lees, Shiryu? —El Cisne levantó la quijada tratando de visualizar las páginas— ¡Ey! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Ikki! —vociferó al recibir un pelotazo directo a la cabeza.  
—Es tu culpa. No deberías estar desconcentrado —dijo el Phoenix divertido en su defensa a la vez que iba en busca de la pelota desviada.  
—¿Qué lees, Shiryu? —El aludido levantó la mirada con brusquedad y suspiró, harto de la interrupción, cerró los ojos y respondió.  
—Demian, de Hermann Hesse.  
—¿Y de qué se trata? —En realidad al rubio no le importaba, tan solo estaba aburrido ya que además de las agresiones de Ikki sus otros dos amigos se encontraban concentrados en sus tareas.  
—De Demian.  
—Ah... —Y guardó silencio ante tanta descripción— Shun, ¿qué estas escribiendo? —No recibió respuesta— ¡IKKI! ¡TERMINALA DE UNA VEZ O TE METO ESA PELOTA EN EL...! —Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una dulce vocecita se hizo escuchar.  
—¡Hermano! Deja en paz a Hyoga.  
—Él me está molestando —se defendió.  
—¿Yo? —dijo el inculpado incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.  
—Sí. Tú. Tienes la culpa por provocar mis ganas de golpearte. —El Phoenix seguía jugando con la pelota.  
—Hyoga, déjalo en paz a mi hermano —defendió Andrómeda sin saber cómo había comenzado todo ya que se encontraba absorto en la escritura.  
—Pero... —Hyoga se señalaba el pecho con el dedo y miraba a su amigo, rápidamente recordando la agresión de su otro amigo, respondió, ya que no podía dar por finalizada una discusión con Ikki sin haber ganado—: Y tú... Me das ganas de vomitarte y sin embargo no lo hago. —Balbuceando en son de broma, Ikki dejó la pelota y se sentó junto a Shiryu para descansar.  
—¿Qué lees, Shiryu? —Un suspiro más largo y pronunciado se hizo escuchar, armándose de paciencia respondió.  
—Demian, de Hermann Hesse y trata sobre Demian.  
—Ah... —pronunció el Phoenix y al notar la molestia de su amigo optó por no preguntarle nada más.  
—A mí también me dijo lo mismo —le susurró el Cisne a Ikki, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano para sentarse a su lado e investigar el cuaderno.  
—¿Qué estas escribiendo, hermanito?  
—¿Eh? —Nervioso llevó el cuaderno contra el pecho—. Nada... pavadas.

Al ver que sería imposible leer un párrafo debido a las constantes interrupciones de sus amigos, el Dragón cerró bruscamente el libro provocando un sobresalto general a la vez que murmuraba.

—Con ustedes no se puede.  
—¿No se puede qué? —preguntó el Cisne curioso sin entender a lo que se refería su buen amigo. El pelilargo solo se dedicó a asesinarlo con la mirada. Ikki, entendiendo a lo que se refería Shiryu inquirió asombrado.  
—¿Por qué no puedes leer? —La vista asesina del Dragón cambió de destino hacia los ojos de Ikki. De golpe todos escucharon reír a Shun.  
—¿Qué es gracioso, Shun? —preguntó el pelilargo dejando de lado su fastidio.  
—Estoy pensando, que en este preciso momento —interrumpiéndose exclamó— ¡qué malo soy! Pero ahora Seiya debe estar limpiando la bosta de los caballos... —Todos largaron una carcajada.  
—Al final no me dijiste —insistió Ikki, sentado y jugando con la pelota entre las piernas—; ¿qué escribes? —De nuevo su hermanito volvía a ponerse nervioso.  
—N-Nada... Ya te dije. Pavadas.  
—Mmm... Me parece que son... —Shiryu miró a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara— ¡Cartas de amor! —Siguiendo el hilo de la broma, Hyoga agregó con ironía:  
—Cartas... para un amor secreto e imposible. —Al Cisne le salía bien la voz falsa de telenovela.  
—¡No! —exclamó Shun de manera infantil— ¡Qué cursi!  
—¡Ey! ¿Qué tiene de cursi escribir cartas de amor? —Había sido su hermano mayor quien había soltado aquello, sorprendiéndolos— ¡¿Qué me miran así?!  
—¿Tú, Ikki... escribes cartas de amor? —preguntó el Cisne con asombro y rogando por un sí. Con eso tendría el resto de su vida para atormentarlo.  
—¡Serán estúpidos! Lo dije para que Shun no se sintiera mal. Pero ustedes nunca entienden nada. —Lo único que buscaba era apoyar a su hermanito, aunque en realidad sí consideraba cursi escribir cartas de amor.  
—Pero, hermano —Shun buscó defenderse— nunca dije que eran cartas de amor.  
—¿Y entonces? —cuestionaron los tres a coro, completamente curiosos. Shun lanzó un suspiro de rendición.  
—Es casi lo mismo. —Andrómeda tuvo miedo de las posibles burlas—. Son poemas —susurró al final y aunque se quedó esperando algún tipo de broma, solo hubo silencio. Ante tanto mutismo, exclamó exasperado—: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Digan algo, por favor!  
—Qué bueno. —Por fin pudo decir Shiryu—. Es bueno que escribas.  
—¿Poemas de amor? —preguntó Ikki casi rogando por un "no".  
—No —respondió Andrómeda viendo como su hermano suspiraba de alivio.  
—¿Qué tipo de poemas? —preguntó Hyoga jugando con el pasto que arrancaba del suelo.  
—Cosas que siento. No sé... pensamientos. —Más animado por la aceptación de sus amigos explicó—: Tiene la estructura del poema, pero no sigo las reglas.  
—Ah... —El Dragón dudaba, pero al final se decidió a preguntarle— ¿Y se puede leer?  
—Lo siento, Shiryu... pero no —negó Andrómeda pidiendo perdón con sus ojitos de una forma tan tierna que obligaba a comprenderlo.  
—Está bien. Lo entiendo —dijo el pelilargo dándose por vencido.

A lo lejos se visualizaba una figura que caminaba hacia ellos. Era Seiya, quien aparentemente había terminado con su labor. Se sentó junto a Hyoga y todos se percataron de que sus ojeras llegaban al piso.

—Ya te liberó —musitó Ikki. El Pegasus asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar.  
—¿De qué hablaban? ¿De mujeres?  
—Hablábamos mal de ti —respondió Hyoga burlonamente.  
—¿Mujeres? —inquirió el Phoenix y siguiendo la burla hacia Seiya continuó— ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso?  
—Ja, ja, ja —rió con sarcasmo—. Seguro que más de lo que tú sabes —contraatacó triunfante—. Por si no lo sabes... varias andan "revoloteando" a mi lado.  
—Sí —afirmó el Dragón—, pero a ninguna le has dado cabida. —Hyoga y el Phoenix rieron con ganas.  
—Para que sepan... no es así. He tenido mis historias.  
—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo el Phoenix con ironía—. A ver... cuéntanos.  
—No. ¿Por qué les tengo que contar a ustedes?  
—¿Ves? —apuntaló el Cisne rápidamente— Es mentira.  
—No soy virgen —espetó Seiya en su defensa dejándolos a todos asombrados.  
—No eres virgen de la mano. —De nuevo Ikki volvió a molestarlo.  
—No puedo decir que fue voluntariamente... pero he perdido mi virginidad.  
—¿No fue voluntariamente? —preguntó Shun sorprendido— ¡Ja! No me digas que te violaron.  
—Técnicamente... sí. Yo no quería, pero bueno... mi "amiguito" se paró y no pude resistirme. Forcejeé para evitarlo, pero ella tenía más fuerza que yo... Y ¡Saz! Cuando quise darme cuenta ya había acabado.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! No me digas que una mujer te violó. ¿Quién era? —preguntó el Dragón curioso.  
—No quiero dar nombres...  
—¡Ay, Seiya! —Andrómeda lo tomó del brazo— No seas malo. Somos tus amigos, tus hermanos. No nos dejes con la intriga. —Nadie podía resistir el encanto de Shun, a un pedido de ese niño.  
—Fue... —El Pegasus dudó, pero enseguida lo vociferó— ¡Pero no se lo dirán a nadie! —Luego de hacérselo prometer a sus amigos, dio el nombre.  
—¿Tu instructora? —exclamaron todos a coro, menos Ikki.  
—Sí. Mi instructora —suspiró el Pegasus.  
—Mientes —soltó el Cisne incrédulo.  
—No. No miente. —Sorpresivamente Ikki salió en su defensa—. Si es "rapidita" la muchacha.  
—Y tú, hermano, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
—Pues... lo ha intentado conmigo.  
—Y cuando algo se le pone en la cabeza... ¡es imposible sacárselo! —dijo el Pegasus. Conocía a su mentora y sabía de lo obstinada que era.  
—¿Y tú, Ikki? —Hyoga le habló con el único fin de fastidiarlo— ¿Le diste oportunidad o le confesaste que eras gay?  
—Qué chistoso. Para tu información... si le dije que no, fue por respeto —respondió en su defensa.

En realidad, a pesar de su edad, el Phoenix aún era virgen. La memoria y el recuerdo de Esmeralda era muy reciente y eso le jugaba en contra para conseguir novia. En el fondo, el duro Phoenix, buscaba enamorarse y de esa forma, hacer el amor. No lo parecía, pero por dentro era más sensible que el mismo Shun, ¡por algo eran hermanos!

—¿Y cuándo fue? —investigó el Dragón— No me digan. La última vez que vino a la mansión. —Ikki asintió y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Sí. Mientras tú estabas en China, con tu maestro —agregó.  
—Haciendo quién sabe qué con Sunrei. —Una sonrisa burlona y una mirada pícara le dedicaba Seiya a su amigo pelilargo.  
—Pues... Yo a Sunrei la consideraba mi hermana...  
—La "considerabas" —dijo Shun reafirmando la idea—. Tiempo pasado.  
—Pues sí. La última vez que fui —Shiryu comenzó a balbucear nervioso—. Bueno... Mi maestro... Douko... Él se había ido al pueblo en busca de víveres... con eso de su nueva juventud no pierde oportunidad de bajar al pueblo... y Sunrei se estaba bañando en el lago... me acerqué hasta el lugar...  
—¿Fuiste a espiarla, pervertido? —cuestionó Andrómeda incrédulo de imaginarse a su buen amigo haciendo esas cosas viles—. No me lo esperaba de ti, Shiryu.  
—¡Ey! Déjame terminar —exclamó el Dragón en su defensa—. No sabía que estaba bañándose, me acerqué y la vi... y bueno... una vez que estuve ahí, primero me sorprendí y me puse nervioso. Traté de irme sin que ella lo notara, no quería incomodarla o ponerla nerviosa con mi presencia. Sin embargo mis piernas no me respondían, en cambio... otra cosa en mí sí empezaba a responderme.  
—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó el Cisne desesperado al ver que su amigo se detenía en la mejor parte del relato.  
—Y bueno... —el pelilargo seguía nervioso— me vio parado ahí, junto a la roca... pensé que me iba a gritar o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo me invitó a bañarme... y después... Imagínense lo que pasó...  
—¡Ah, Shiryu! Sigue contando —suplicó el Pegasus, pero el Dragón se negó excusando que no podía contar algo tan personal y que encima involucraba a otra persona tan querida por él. "Que no me pregunten, que no me pregunten, que no me pregunten", rogaba el Cisne en su interior, sin embargo una vocecita familiar se hizo escuchar atormentándolo.  
—¿Y tú, Hyoga? ¿Has tenido tus aventuras? —Shun lo miraba impaciente por saber.  
—Pues... he... yo... aún... no —susurró débilmente luego de estar unos cuantos segundos balbuceando sin sentido.

Hyoga esperó con paciencia la burla hiriente del Phoenix, sin embargo esta no llegó nunca. Eso sí que lo extrañó; pero lo que no sabía el Cisne era que el Phoenix estaba en sus mismas condiciones y por lo tanto no podía burlarse de él.

—Bueno, yo he tenido un par de cosillas con June —soltó Shun rápidamente en auxilio. Todos se le quedaron mirándolo más que asombrados.  
—¿C-Cómo... que has...? —Ikki no podía salir de su estupefacción. Su querido, tierno, dulce, inocente hermanito menor había tenido ya sus aventuras y él... ¡aún virgen!

La charla debió ser interrumpida a causa del almuerzo, aun así Ikki seguía detrás de Shun preguntándole sin cesar. ¿Cómo, su dulce hermanito, ya había tenido sus experiencias? ¡Aún era muy niño e inocente! Seguro que esa June lo había provocado y él, por no lastimarla, había accedido a su pedido. Eso, y millares de estupideces, suponía el Phoenix.

Luego del abundante almuerzo los Santos tenían planeado ir a jugar con la pelota en una cancha cerca del Orfanato en contra de unos jóvenes a los que les jugaban de vez en cuando, sin embargo, como siempre, Saori arruinaba sus planes. No tranquila con molestarlo al pobre de Seiya llegó a la sala en donde estaban los cinco amigos y mirando detenidamente uno por uno exclamó al seleccionar a su nueva víctima.

—Tú. —Saori señaló al indefenso Ikki, quien se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo—. Sí. Tú. Necesito que me ayudes. Dentro de diez minutos te quiero ver arriba. —El Phoenix nada dijo, pero su cara lo decía todo. El Pegasus respiraba aliviado en el sillón mientras Hyoga y Shun se alegraban de no ser "el elegido".  
—Bien. Sin Ikki somos cuatro. Necesitamos ser seis, a pesar de que con cinco nos arreglamos —comentó Seiya sobre el partido de fútbol inevitablemente cancelado.  
—Es cierto. Shun siempre ataja y nosotros cuatro estamos en el campo de juego, pero así... —se lamentó el Cisne— siendo cuatro no podremos.  
—Por supuesto que no podrán. Si yo no tengo diversión ustedes tampoco —dijo Ikki arrojando la revista que tenía en las manos, luego subió con desgano las escaleras al encuentro de Saori. Los demás Santos se quedaron en la sala mirando un poco de televisión. Sorpresivamente a los treinta minutos llegó el Phoenix con cara de espanto y, detrás de él, se escuchó la voz de Saori.  
—¡Ikki! ¡No hemos terminado! —El rostro del mentado Santo era una mezcla de pavor, miedo y angustia. Sus amigos no sabían qué decir.  
—Hermano... deberías ir...  
—¡Argh! —se quejó Ikki con gesto infantil— Esa mujer... Díganle que estoy muerto.  
—Ikki, ¡sube antes de que se encabrone con todos! —exigió Shiryu.  
—No. No pienso seguir con sus caprichos. Me tiene harto. Menos mal que es mujer, porque si no ya... ¡Argh! —No terminó la frase porque Saori volvía a gritar. El Phoenix, sin más opciones, decidió subir. Todos se quedaron helados ante el comentario tan ofensivo de él.  
—Está bien que Saori es un poco caprichosa, pero... no es mala chica, además... ¡Cómo puede decir semejante cosa! —exclamó el Dragón asombrado.  
—La verdad... tiene razón. —Seiya dando sorpresa. Era increíble escuchar al Pegasus hablar así de Saori. _Su_ Saori.  
—¡Seiya! ¿Tú también? —Shun lo reprendió.  
—Tendrán sus motivos —agregó el Cisne.

Shun esperó con paciencia a su hermano para tomar con él un té. Ikki llegó no exhausto, sino más bien estresado. Al estar esquivándola constantemente, Athena no tuvo más opciones que seleccionar a otra "víctima", en este caso el desgraciado fue Shiryu, quien gustoso se ofreció a prestarle ayuda. Sin saber lo que le esperaba. Seiya lo miró incrédulo, ¿cómo, su buen amigo, podía estar tranquilo? Mientras que el Phoenix le agradecía a todos los dioses por haberle sacado de esa angustiante situación. El Dragón perdió casi todo el día en compañía de la chica. La cena llegó y recién ahí Saori decidió liberarlo. Ya había sido de mucha ayuda. El pelilargo se pasó toda la cena en sepulcral silencio, eso preocupó a Andrómeda.

—Shiryu... ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Recién terminaba el último bocado de su plato.  
—¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien —respondió no muy convincente—. Tan solo que estoy cansado.  
—Sí. Me imagino —agregó el Pegasus con la boca llena—. Saori sí que logra agotarte.  
—Bueno... pero ahora podrás descansar —consoló Shun.  
—Más bien... Yo diría que tendrá pesadillas toda la noche —dijo el Phoenix sirviendo más en su plato.  
—Qué poco hombres que son —pronunció Hyoga bebiendo de su vaso para pasar un trozo importante de comida—. Lucharon contra enemigos que harían temblar a cualquiera y ahora lloran porque una niña les pide un poco de ayuda.  
—Es que no sabes, Hyoga, lo que es ayudar a Saori —argumentó Shiryu mientras intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Ikki y el Pegasus.  
—¿Qué haremos a la noche? —preguntó Seiya dejando de lado los platos.  
—Yo contigo nada... ¿O qué? ¿Quieres que te invite a salir? —cuestionó el Phoenix buscando pelea. El Pegasus conocía el humor de su amigo y por eso nada respondió.  
—Yo... dormir —sentenció el Dragón.  
—Podríamos ver alguna película en la sala —propuso Andrómeda.  
—¿Mañana temprano no teníamos algo que hacer? —preguntó Hyoga tratando de recordar.  
—Pues... todos los días tenemos algo que hacer —le contestó el Pegasus.  
—Y si no nos buscan algo para hacer —dijo Ikki fastidioso.

Luego de hacer la correspondiente sobremesa, los cinco Santos arrastraron un par de mantas y colchonetas para instalarse cómodos en la sala. Ni bien la película había comenzado, Shiryu ya estaba roncando.

—Pobre... debe de estar muy cansado —comentó Shun con cierta ternura mientras Hyoga lo sacudía para evitar sus ronquidos.  
—Hyoga... déjalo dormir —exclamó Seiya defendiendo el sueño pesado de su amigo, quien se acomodaba de costado sin despertarse.  
—No es para menos —sentenció Ikki.  
—Pobre de él. Lo debe haber agotado —agregó el Pegasus.  
—Son débiles. Siempre quejándose —dijo el Cisne sin comprender las quejas de sus amigos.  
—Tú, ganso, dices eso porque no sabes lo que es ayudar a Saori. —El Phoenix se escurrió tiritando de frío bajo las mantas.  
—Sí que la he ayudado —se defendió y enseguida Seiya lo interrumpió.  
—Pero ahora no sabes lo que es ayudarla, así que no hables sin conocer.

Andrómeda nada acotaba, pues junto a Hyoga había sucumbido a los efectos de morfeo. El rubio se resistía a caer rendido. Bostezaba sin cesar, hasta que al final también se quedó dormido.

—Ikki... ¿duermes? —preguntó Seiya al verse abandonado, todos dormían y él no podía conciliar el sueño.  
—¿Qué quieres? —concedió Ikki con cierto fastidio.  
—A ti... Saori... ¿te pidió…? —El Pegasus no sabía cómo preguntarlo— ¿Ayuda personal? —El Phoenix comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería su amigo.  
—Pues... sí. Aparentemente a Shiryu le pidió lo mismo.  
—¿Y tú qué hiciste en ese momento?  
—Nada. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me negué —respondió con tono de obviedad.  
—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?  
—Seiya… ¡¿No me digas?! —Pero Ikki fue interrumpido por su amigo quien con rapidez siguió hablando.  
—No, por supuesto que no... pero fue difícil.  
—Yo no digo que no. No digo que sea fácil. —El Phoenix hizo una pausa para darse vuelta y de esa forma hablar mejor— ¿Shiryu lo habrá conseguido?  
—Quién sabe.

Luego, primero el Phoenix que estaba junto a Seiya, se quedó dormido. El Pegasus daba vueltas tratando de dormir hasta conseguirlo, a su lado Shiryu roncaba con estrépito, mientras era codeado por un molesto Hyoga. Shun, al lado de su amigo rubio, dormía muy pegado a él.

 

**(…)**

 

La mañana llegó molestándolos. El sol entraba por el amplio ventanal despertando primero a Hyoga, quien se levantó quitando con suavidad a Shun de su pecho y sin hacer ruido se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Debido al movimiento Shun también despertó y siguió los mismos pasos de su amigo.

Ikki abrió los ojos, pero los cerró de inmediato, quería quedarse unos minutos más allí. Al dar la vuelta se encontró con el rostro de Seiya. Un rostro tan gracioso que le arrancó inevitablemente una carcajada. Los ojos del Pegasus estaban bien abiertos y en el rostro había una expresión mezcla de asombro y pavor.

—¿Qué pasa, Seiya? —preguntó el Phoenix divertido.  
—Shiryu... —balbuceó sin completar la idea.  
—Shiryu, ¿qué? —cuestionó sin entender nada.  
—Shiryu está... está alegre —dijo finalmente el Pegasus. Ikki comenzó a reír más fuerte al comprender lo que su amigo le estaba queriendo decir.  
—Y muévete, entonces... ¿O qué? ¿Te gusta? —El Phoenix trataba de contener la risa— Parece que Saori lo dejó alegre ayer...  
—¿Qué hago? No quiero despertarlo.  
—Mmm... parece que te gusta —dijo en tono bromista.  
—Ikki, no es gracioso —espetó enojado mientras se acomodaba evitando que el miembro del pelilargo tomara contacto de nuevo con sus glúteos.  
—¿Y, Seiya? —Ikki seguía con el mismo tono burlesco— ¿Shiryu la tiene grande?  
—Pues... sí —respondió para sorpresa del Phoenix. Shiryu se acomodó, aún dormido, boca arriba, permitiéndoles ver el pene hinchado.  
—Sueños mojados —murmuró Ikki levantándose. El piso frío lo obligó a correr camino al baño.

Seiya y el miembro duro del Dragón se encontraban ahora solos. El Pegasus observó con detenimiento ese pene. No era que nunca hubiera visto uno, de hecho él tenía y en muchas ocasiones se había despertado en las mismas condiciones que su amigo, solo que... le daba curiosidad.

Impulsado por una extraña fuerza llevó una mano hasta ese miembro, pero antes de llegar a destino, el pelilargo se movió colocándose de costado. Seiya recién ahí cayó en la cuenta de su extraña actitud. "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?". Decidió despejar su mente levantándose de una buena vez.

En el comedor, los cuatros desayunaban sin su buen amigo Shiryu. Fue por eso que Saori, al ver que su ayudante se encontraba durmiendo, hizo de su nueva víctima en esa ocasión a Hyoga. El resto tendría que arreglar el establo, ponerlo en condiciones, limpiarlo y darle de comer a los caballos de Saori. Luego del desayuno cada uno se dispuso a realizar sus quehaceres.

Mientras ordenaban el establo la conversación, como siempre, derivó al sexo. Si bien Ikki se sentía incómodo, no solo por su situación si no por la presencia de su hermanito, no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

—Bueno, pero en tal caso es lo mismo, ¿no? Digo, hacerlo con un hombre que con una mujer... El orificio es el mismo. —El Dragón se quedó de piedra, Seiya no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, y por suerte que el Cisne se encontraba ocupado y se perdió de eso.  
—Ikki... ¿no podías haber hecho un comentario más gay?  
—¡¿Q-Qué tiene?! —balbuceó el Phoenix nervioso y apenado.  
—Seiya tiene razón —opinó el pelilargo riendo apenas. Cuan arrepentido se sentía Ikki de haber sido franco.  
—¡Con ustedes no se puede hablar serio! —exclamó ofendido mientras revoleaba un costal.  
—Mi hermano tiene razón —objetó Andrómeda en defensa—. En tal caso es lo mismo.

Ikki no podía decir que se alegraba por ser defendido, pues aquel comentario había surgido de la boca de su hermanito y eso no le gustaba para nada. De golpe apareció un agitado rubio, refugiándose en el establo.

—Hyoga, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shun sorprendido por esa actitud.  
—¡Shhh! —censuró completamente nervioso.  
—¿De quién te ocultas? —preguntó el Pegasus respondiéndose en el acto— No me digas que de...  
—Shhh... Te va a escuchar.  
—Ganso, deja de ocultarte —dijo el Phoenix para luego preguntarle con sorna—. ¿Qué decías ayer? ¿Qué éramos unos débiles? ¡Ja! Mírate ahora... huyendo.  
—Piojo resucitado, cierra el pico —gruñó Hyoga muy enojado—. Si me llega a descubrir por tu culpa... te mato.  
—Tú y cuántos más. —Se paró desafiante.  
—Hermano —le reprochó Shun con dulzura—. Déjalo en paz.  
—Hyoga, ve enseguida. Si no Saori se enojará —aconsejó Shiryu con el trapeador en la mano.  
—¡No! —dijo cortante y con una cara de pavor que daba risa—. No pienso volver.  
—Nada conseguirás ocultándote, te hallará y te arrastrará de nuevo —opinó de nuevo el pelilargo—. Mejor ve, has lo que te pide, resiste el momento y ya verás que todo acabará. —Seiya se acercó a su amigo y colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo lo tranquilizó  
—Sé que es difícil, Hyoga... pero has caso de lo que te dice Shiryu y verás que todo terminará rápido.  
—¡Se hombre, ganso! —Le gritó Ikki mientras Hyoga volvía a la mansión, rendido y sin más opciones.

En el descanso, Ikki estaba arriba de un árbol, mientras que a los pies se encontraba Seiya sentado junto a Shiryu, quien comía una manzana roja, Shun estaba parado hablando con los tres. A lo lejos llegaba el Cisne con cara de desolación.

—Llegas justo, ganso. Falta limpiar la bosta de los caballos y tú eres el privilegiado —comentó el Phoenix tratando de buscarle pelea.  
—No pienso mover un dedo. ¡Después de lo que pasé!  
—Ay, Hyoga —exclamó Andrómeda sin saber—, no exageres.  
—No exagero, Shun. —Se sentó junto a Shiryu, quien se encontraba absorto—. ¿Qué pasa, Shiryu? —Le preguntó.  
—Estaba pensando...  
—Sí. De eso nos dimos cuenta —dijo Shun— pero ¿en qué pensabas?  
—En quién —corrigió el pelilargo—. Pensaba en Sunrei.  
—¡Ay! —suspiró el Phoenix con ironía— ¡Qué romántico!  
—Qué gracioso, Ikki. Como se nota que nunca… —El Dragón lo iba a decir. Iba a decir: "como se nota que nunca has sentido algo por una chica"; pero al recordar a Esmeralda guardó silencio. Un momento incómodo y un silencio molesto se instaló. Todos lo habían notado y tratando de cambiar el clima, Shun empezó a preguntar.  
—¿La extrañas? ¿Por eso?  
—No. No es eso. —Al darse cuenta, se corrigió de inmediato— Sí. La extraño, pero no somos nada. Lo que ocurrió quedó atrás, eso creía yo. Me volví a Japón, como siempre lo he hecho, pero ella me escribió. Por eso, pensaba en la respuesta.  
—¿Y se puede saber lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué te haya escrito o lo que te escribió? —preguntó Seiya muy curioso.  
—Pues... me pregunta en la carta cuando voy a volver. Ella nunca antes me había escrito preguntándome eso. Tengo miedo de que piense que entre nosotros dos quedó… algo, ¿entienden? Lo más raro de todo esto es que ese día fue puramente sexo. Ni siquiera nos besamos. No sé lo que es besar. —Y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho agregó divertido—: Ya tuve relaciones, pero no besé a nadie... Qué ironía.  
—¿No la besaste? —preguntó Shun incrédulo— ¿Tuviste relaciones y ni siquiera le diste un beso?  
—No. Se me olvidó... no sé... —Ni él sabía los motivos.  
—No la besaste —comentó el Phoenix riéndose y bajando del árbol—. Qué mal, Shiryu.  
—O sea que... nunca te besaste con alguien —casi rpeguntó Hyoga sorprendido.  
—N-No... —Shiryu no pudo evitar sentirse apenado por confesar aquello.  
—Pues... yo tampoco —dijo el Cisne muy resuelto.

¿Para qué ocultarlo si eran sus amigos? Además el Dragón había sido sincero; pero lo que no previó el Cisne era la presencia del Phoenix. Sin embargo la burla de él no se hizo escuchar. Hyoga respiró aliviado.

La conversación quedó allí. Los cuatro, con la ayuda del Cisne, se dispusieron a terminar de una buena vez con las labores. Cuanto más rápido mejor, tendrían tiempo libre para hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

En un determinado momento, Ikki había ido en busca de una herramienta, mientras Seiya se encontraba moviendo los caballos de lugar ayudado por Shun. En pleno silencio y con un poco de nervios, Shiryu le comentó a su amigo rubio.

—Me gustaría saber lo que es un beso. —Hyoga se sintió muy incómodo con ese comentario por lo que guardó silencio, el Dragón al ver el estado de su amigo buscó aclararlo—. Me gustaría besar a una chica. Soy un idiota por no haberla besado a Sunrei en su oportunidad. —Por fortuna fue interrumpido por el Cisne, quien lucía un poco más relajado.  
—Yo me pondría muy nervioso en ese momento. —Se sentía tranquilo y más seguro de hablar sinceramente sin la presencia del Phoenix.  
—Sería bueno practicar antes de ese momento —comentó Shiryu muy natural. El rubio decidió escapar rápidamente del lugar y con una excusa se alejó, dejándolo a Shiryu muy avergonzado. Su comentario había sido muy osado y directo.

Lograron terminar antes de la merienda, pero lamentablemente Shun fue la nueva víctima de Saori. Ikki no estaba tranquilo dejando a su inocente hermanito en manos de tan cruel mujer. Así lo veía él.

—Ya, Ikki. Tranquilo. Él sabrá manejar la situación. —Shiryu trató de apaciguar la zozobra de su amigo mientras Seiya revolvía insistentemente su té y tomaba la décima tostada.  
—No puedo estar tranquilo, imaginado lo que en este momento le debe estar pidiendo. —El Phoenix seguía con lo mismo.  
—Ya no es un niño. Verás que todo saldrá bien —opinó el Pegasus mojando la tostada en el té. Hyoga no emitía juicio ni opinión, estaba muy callado y concentrado, buscando la forma de hablar con Shiryu.

Cuando todos se encontraban ocupados con sus tareas diarias, Hyoga vio su oportunidad. Acercándose a Shiryu le susurró en el oído para no ser escuchado por los otros dos que andaban dando vuelta por ahí.

—Sí... sería bueno. —Shiryu se quedó estupefacto y con la expresión del rostro le indicó que no entendía a lo que se refería, así que el Cisne trató de aclararle el panorama—. Sería bueno practicar antes.

El Dragón comprendió con aquellas palabras a lo que se refería. Sintiéndose muy nervioso asintió con la cabeza y se alejó con prisa del lugar, dejándolo al otro muy apenado por semejante atrevimiento.

Ikki parecía gato enjaulado. Iba de un lado al otro sin calmar sus nervios. Sus amigos trataban de tranquilizarlo, pero el Phoenix era una bomba de tiempo. Cualquier cosa que le decían era malinterpretada. Shun apareció de improvisto bajando las escaleras. Al verlo, el Phoenix se le abalanzó con millones de preguntas.

—¡Tranquilo, hermano!  
—Seguro que te pidió algo raro —dijo Ikki enfadado.  
—Pues... sí —contestó Andrómeda con algo que parecía ser timidez.  
—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó un preocupado Seiya.  
—Nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Me rehusé —comentó resuelto.  
—¿Se enojó contigo? —preguntó el pelilargo para luego contestarse él mismo con tono de obviedad—. Seguro que se enojó.  
—Pues, sí... pero controlé la situación.  
—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —El rubio soltó una risita ahogada—. Enséñanos.  
—Le hablé y le dije que no podía cumplir tal pedido. Que era una falta de respeto a su imagen, entre otras cosas... y entendió —explicó con más valentía; sentía que sus amigos exageraban pues no era para tanto.  
—No puedo creer que esa chica se haya atrevido a poner sus manos en mi hermanito —exclamó el Phoenix tan indignado que logró conseguir una carcajada unánime.  
—Yo no la entiendo. No sé qué busca —soltó el Pegasus.  
—Y... es comprensible —esbozó Shiryu sentándose en el sillón, todos lo copiaron para escucharlo. Siempre era bueno escuchar al Dragón—. Está curiosa y quiere saber. Las mujeres también tienen derecho.  
—Eso es lo que siempre dice ella —secundó Hyoga entrelazando los dedos sobre la rodilla.  
—Está bien —sentenció Shun—. ¡¿Pero tenemos que ser nosotros sus víctimas?!  
—Eso... ¿por qué no busca a otros? —El Phoenix apoyó a su hermano—. Seguro que Jabu, gustoso, le quitaría todas sus dudas.  
—¡Ey! —increpó Seiya— Ojo con lo que dicen sobre la señorita Saori.  
—No me extraña de ti, Seiya. —Ikki se levantó del sillón luego de decir eso y largar una carcajada irónica, sin embargo la jocosidad se le fue cuando una Saori enojada se hizo presente en la sala.  
—¡¿Por qué huyen?!  
—¿Eh? —exclamaron a coro los cinco, sorprendidos por el arrebato.  
—¡¿Por qué se rehúsan cuando yo les doy una orden?! Miren, chicos... siempre nos hemos llevado bien los seis. Sé que no debo darles órdenes, pues no soy su dueña... pero como su diosa ¡sí puedo!  
—¿Ahora qué necesita, Saori? —El Pegasus interrumpió su discurso.  
—Si no es mucho pedir... necesito ayuda con las cajas de la despensa. Tienen papeles y son muy pesadas para mí. Por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme? —Seiya asintió y mientras seguía a su diosa esta, recordando lo reticente que el Phoenix estaba últimamente con ella, dio la media vuelta para hablarle a él.  
—Seiya necesitará ayuda. Ven, Ikki.

Aunque quisiera, el Phoenix no podía negarse a un pedido de Saori tan directo, así que con cara de pocos amigos los acompañó hasta la despensa. Una vez allí, el Pegasus comenzó a bajar caja por caja desde una repisa en lo alto, mientras, desde abajo, Ikki las recibía. Saori, a su lado, revisaba cada caja en busca de unos papeles de la fundación, pues a pesar de su corta edad debía aprender todo lo administrativo que tenía que ver con la empresa para el futuro.

—A ver, chicos... para hacérselo más fácil —propuso Saori— yo subiré a la escalera y abriré las cajas. Cuando la encuentre les aviso, así no tienen que bajar todas. —La niña, cuando quería, era buena.

Seiya bajó de la escalera y dejó subir a Saori, pero por pedido de ella se quedó sosteniéndole la misma para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Saori siempre usaba vestidos y en esa ocasión en particular tenía un solero floreado de color violeta con flores amarilla, y debido a la situación del Pegasus este pudo apreciar que además del vestido, su diosa llevaba ropa interior calada de color rosa.

Ikki hacía lo imposible por no mirar, pues sabía en qué terminaría todo. Seiya, aunque realmente lo quería, no podía despegar los ojos de la hermosa vista de la ropa interior apretada entre las nalgas.

Al ver la cara del Pegasus, el Phoenix lo codeó para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Saori que no era tonta y todo lo que hacía lo hacía con motivos, les habló con un ronroneo sensual no propio de una niña de su edad.

—¿Y Seiya? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Nunca cambiaba. Seiya se sintió muy nervioso en ese momento y, como pudo, entre balbuceos le contestó haciéndose el desentendido.  
—No sé de qué me habla, señorita.  
—Pero, mírate —ella bajó de la escalera y miró con ternura la entrepierna de su guerrero—, estás más duro que una roca. Parece que sí te gustaba lo que veías. —El Pegasus peor no se podía sentir, apenado y avergonzado se disculpó.  
—L-Lo siento... Yo... Lo siento, señorita, es que... no quise faltarle el respeto. —Realmente así lo sentía. Ikki, a su lado, rogaba porque la situación no se les fuera de las manos. Siempre era igual y era muy estresante vivir todos los días la misma situación.  
—Ikki, mira cómo lo tiene tu amigo. —El Phoenix nada dijo, ni siquiera bajó la vista al miembro duro de Seiya.  
—Qué lindo, Seiya, que estés así.  
—Eh... Yo... —El Pegasus siguió balbuceando.  
—¿Podemos terminar con esto? —pidió el Phoenix con firmeza.  
—No... antes hay que hacer algo con Seiya. —Saori seguía con el mismo tono de voz excitado—. Ya que te gustó mirar. Te mostraré esto…

Ambos Santos desviaron las miradas a cualquier punto. Ikki no podía creer que de vuelta estaba sucediendo. Seiya trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no faltarle el respeto a la señorita, pero era tan tentador posar un segundo, aunque fuera un mero segundo, los ojos en los pechos de ella.

—Señorita, ¿podría cubrirse, por favor? —pidió el Phoenix tajante.  
—¡Uy! Qué aburrido —exclamó la chica colocando en su lugar los breteles del vestido—; pero si a Seiya le gusta. Mira cómo la tiene. —Trató de llevar la mano abierta al miembro erguido del Pegasus, pero Seiya evitó el contacto tomando con rapidez esa mano.  
—¡Señorita, no!  
—¡¿Por qué no?! Si yo quiero y tú quieres.  
—Pero... no puedo hacerlo con usted. Por favor, no me pida eso... —suplicó Seiya rogando porque Saori no le ordenara algo "raro". Ante el pedido, Saori lo meditó un instante.  
—Está bien... pero yo quiero ver. Nunca vi uno —comentó refiriéndose al miembro masculino.  
—Vamos, Seiya —Lo apuro, ahora nervioso, el Phoenix—. Muéstraselo y ya.  
—No —exclamó Seiya por completo sonrojado.  
—Ikki... —pronunció la chica. Ikki tembló, pues sabía que algo extraño le pediría—. Mastúrbalo a tu amigo mientras yo veo.  
—¡¿Qué?! —El Phoenix no podía creer tal pedido. A Seiya no le parecía tan mal, aunque la situación lo ponía de lo más nervioso y a pesar de ello, el miembro no bajaba.  
—Es una orden —sentenció ella. Eso era lo que ni Seiya ni Ikki querían escuchar. _Esa palabra_. Pues una orden directa de su diosa no podían desobedecer.  
—C-Con la condición —dijo el Phoenix con astucia— de que luego nos dejará en paz. —De nuevo la niña lo meditó y asintió, accediendo al pedido.  
—¿S-Seguro que nos dejará en paz? —preguntó Seiya con desconfianza.  
—Seguro. Es una promesa. Si hacen eso, los dejaré en paz.  
—Por siempre —sentenció el Phoenix y ahí Saori dudó instante.  
—Bueno. Tal vez.

Luego de aquellas palabras Ikki metió la mano lo más rápido posible dentro del pantalón de jean de su amigo, pues cuanto más rápido comenzara más rápido terminaría aquella tortura. Seiya con los brazos a los costados y los ojos cerrados, comenzaba a disfrutar de ese trato.

Ikki movía el miembro encerrado dentro del pantalón como podía, mirando el frente con cara de "nada". Mientras pensaba, para poder llevar a cabo la masturbación, que el miembro de Seiya era el suyo o que era como ir al baño o que era lo mismo que cualquier miembro o parte del cuerpo; buscaba auto engañarse y no pensar demasiado en el hecho para no atormentarse.

La contracción de los músculos en el pene del Pegasus le indicaba que pronto eyacularía. Saori observaba todo con cara lujuriosa y en ese momento el Phoenix sintió un líquido espeso y caliente sobre la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Un manchón apareció como fantasma en el pantalón de Seiya y el olor característico del semen comenzaba a sentirse. Ikki sacó con rapidez la mano para de irse corriendo del lugar, pero no sin antes amenazar a su amigo.

—Como le cuentes esto a alguien y te cocino vivo.

Seiya, mas colorado que un tomate y con las piernas vencidas, se alejó del lugar directo a su cuarto para cambiarse el pantalón antes de que alguien lo notara. No tenía ganas de andar diciendo que había tenido un "accidente", de esos típicos cuando el semen se junta y termina por brotar solo.

Ikki, en el baño, aún tenía la mano sucia de semen y el aroma le llegaba, penetrante, a la nariz; la metió bajo la canilla y se la lavó. Aquel olor, o tal vez la situación, le provocó una erección que debió atender. Eso quería creer él, que su miembro se erguía por el simple perfume que le recordaba mucho al suyo y no porque la situación lo había motivado.

Deslizó una mano a su entrepierna y ahogando jadeos de placer se sacudió el miembro hasta acabar ensuciando el piso del baño. Luego tuvo que limpiar toda evidencia del crimen. Valía la pena la tortura si después Saori lo dejaría en paz. Mientras, Seiya llegaba a su cuarto y entraba con violencia, como si así dejara a la vergüenza afuera de la habitación. Al girar soltó un grito ahogado al verlo a Shun sentado en su cama.

—¡Ah! Shun... casi me matas de un susto.  
—Perdón —se lamentó Andrómeda.  
—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó acostumbrado a la presencia de su amigo en el cuarto.  
—Quería saber qué pasó con Saori —investigó curioso mientras Seiya se sentaba a su lado— ¿Qué les hizo? —Quería saber, se _moría_ por saber.  
—Pues... nada. —El Pegasus recordó en ese momento la amenaza del Phoenix.  
—Pero... ¿no les hizo nada de nada? —Shun no podía creerlo.  
—Bueno, pues... como siempre nos provocó, pero no accedimos. Nos obligó a... —Seiya dudaba de contarle, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.  
—No me ocultes cosas, Seiya —Le recriminó, pues lo había descubierto. Seiya era mal mentiroso.  
—Si te cuento... tu hermano me mata.  
—Pero, Seiya —sentenció con ojitos tan tiernos que harían suspirar a cualquiera—, no iré corriendo a decirle que me contaste. Ahora me muero por saber. No me dejes así.  
—Ella... Ella —aún dudaba de contarle— dijo que nos dejaría en paz si... si Ikki me masturbaba —susurró avergonzado y Shun rompió a reír con estrépito. El Pegasus no le veía la gracia.  
—¿Y qué hizo mi hermano?  
—¡¿Y qué va a hacer?! Fue una orden directa y además nos prometió que no volvería a molestarnos.  
—Entonces... —Andrómeda no podía creerlo, pero acabó por exclamar divertido—: ¡Mi hermano te masturbó!  
—Shun... no te reconozco —exclamó Seiya ofendido por las risotadas de su amigo—. Tan buenito que pareces y te burlas de mí.  
—No me burlo de ti, Seiya —se defendió Andrómeda—; la situación es graciosa. Además tú no tienes la culpa. Tampoco mi hermano.  
—Bueno... pero no contarás nada —ordenó el Pegasus.  
—Con dos condiciones. —Se sentía con el poder de pedir lo que quisiera.  
—Eres malo, Shun. Eres malo.  
—No, no soy malo. Vamos, ¿aceptas o no?  
—¿Me hablas en serio? —Al ver que su amigo asentía respondió incrédulo y rendido— Sí. —No tenía más opciones, o era eso o era hombre muerto. Aunque lo que no sabía era que Shun solo bromeaba, no iría a contarle a su hermano así Seiya se rehusase— ¿Qué condiciones?  
—Primero... responde una pregunta. —Luego de que su amigo asintiera continuó hablando—¿Te gustó lo que mi hermano te hizo?  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Aquella pregunta lo desarmó y no sabía qué contestar.  
—Sé sincero —ordenó Shun—, ¿lo que pasó, te gustó?  
—Pues... —Seiya lo pensó— la masturbación es algo lindo. Haga quien te la haga. La mano de una mujer, la tuya y la de un hombre, es una mano al fin...  
—Entonces tu respuesta es sí.  
—Sí —reconoció el Pegasus—. ¿La segunda condición?  
—Esta... —respondió Andrómeda rodeándolo con los brazos para luego darle un inocente beso en los labios.

Seiya se quedó de piedra, aunque admitía que el contacto había sido cálido y placentero. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Shun escapó del cuarto dejando a un turbado Seiya recostado en la cama. En la puerta, un sonriente Shiryu tenía las manos en la cintura y negaba con la cabeza.

 

**(…)**

 

En las afueras del jardín Hyoga se encontraba sentado junto a la copa de un árbol, árbol en donde siempre se reunían, cuando vio que a lo lejos se acercaba Ikki.

—¿Dónde están todos?  
—Seiya y Shun, hablando. Shiryu, espiándolos... ¿por? —contestó el Cisne quien desde su ubicación podía ver lo que pasaba a través de la ventana.  
—¿Seiya y Shun? —Ikki no quería sonar paranoico, pero después de lo que había pasado, no le gustaba que su hermanito estuviera a solas con el Pegasus. Ahí cayó en la cuenta de lo otro que había dicho el Cisne— ¿Shiryu espiándolos?  
—Es una manera de decir —corrigió el rubio soltando una risita—. Shun fue a preguntarle a Seiya lo que había pasado y Shiryu lo siguió detrás. —Al Phoenix se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si Seiya llegaba a contar algo sin duda lo quemaría vivo. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y notó que este se acomodaba nervioso.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me puedo sentar a tu lado?  
—No, no es eso. —En realidad, lo que al rubio le incomodaba era la proximidad con su amigo. Siempre que hablaba con Ikki, por decir hablar y no discutir, estaban todos, entonces ¿por qué Ikki le buscaba diálogo si estaban solos?  
—¿Qué es entonces, ganso? —De nuevo ese tono de voz que indicaba que volverían a discutir.  
—¿Ves? —respondió harto— Esto ocurre siempre. Me hablas para pelearme y molestarme. ¿Para qué viene y te sientas a mi lado si no están los chicos? —Ikki no supo que responder, sin embargo se excusó alegando:  
—Por eso... porque los chicos no están. No me queda más que hablar contigo... por más que me pese.  
—Bueno, pero no estás obligado a quedarte, el jardín es grande.  
—Si te molesta que esté aquí, vete entonces, rubio.  
—¡No! —exclamó Hyoga— ¿Por qué? Vine yo primero, tú vete.  
—No me voy a ir.  
—Haz lo que quieras —finalizó cruzándose de brazos; hablar con Ikki era como hablarle a la heladera. Y hablar con Hyoga, pensaba Ikki, era como hablarle al freezer.  
—No sé por qué dices eso —soltó el Phoenix luego de un silencio incómodo y prolongado. Seguía con ganas de pelea.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el Cisne muy molesto.  
—A que siempre que te hablo es para molestarte. —Lo miró furioso—. Por si no lo has notado, nada comenté cuando saliste con esas cosas de las mujeres. Y ahí sí que tenía para pelearte. —Cuánta razón tenía. Ya estaba cansado de que se le endosara ese concepto de peleador.  
—Por algo será —dijo el rubio recordando que su ¿amigo? no había comentado nada ofensivo aquella vez—. Será porque estás en la misma condición que yo. Si no de seguro ya tendría las orejas rojas de escucharte. —Por fin decía lo que pensaba y en eso tenía razón. Ikki guardó silencio, el otro, ante ese mutismo sintió que se le había ido la mano con el comentario. Al igual que todos sabía que Esmeralda era un peso fuerte para Ikki—. Lo siento.  
—No. No los sientas —espetó el Phoenix cortante, aún ofendido—. No es tu culpa que yo sea un mojigato. —Aquello le arrancó una carcajada al rubio que consiguió enojarlo más.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el Cisne aún divertido.  
—Con la edad que tengo y todavía... —se interrumpió resentido— ¡Hasta mi hermanito tuvo sus aventuras y yo nada! Ni un beso. —¿Por qué demonios Ikki le contaba eso a su enemigo número uno?  
—No tiene nada de malo. Mírame a mí. Tú por lo menos has tenido a alguien a quien querer. En cambio yo... ni siquiera he besado a una mujer. Ni siquiera le he tomado la mano a alguien. —El Phoenix sintió que las palabras de su amigo eran muy sinceras; pero no quería ser consolado por el ganso ni por nadie.  
—No es tan grave. —Trató de hacer lo mismo; el ambiente estaba más distendido y ambos relajados.  
—Quisiera besar a una mujer antes de morir —dijo Hyoga con tono fatalista y suspiró. Ikki sonrió frente a tan dramático comentario.  
—No exageres. De seguro que conocerás a alguien. Date tiempo. Mírate, eres rubio, de ojos celestes, con un físico que haría suspirar a cualquier mujer. —Asintió con la cabeza antes de concluir—. Sí, eres lindo. —¡El Phoenix diciendo aquello! Tan apenado se sintió al finalizar, porque él solo trataba de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, pero estaba exagerando.  
—¿En serio te parezco lindo? —preguntó Hyoga sorpresivamente— Yo no creo que ninguna mujer se fije en mi rostro —finalizó apenado llevando los dedos a la venda que tenía en el ojo. El Phoenix no sabía qué decir.  
—Eh… pues... sí. —Llevó los dedos temerosamente a aquella vieja herida y la acarició con sutileza—. Eres lindo... aun así. —Hyoga estalló en carcajadas.  
—¡Eres un marica! —exclamó el rubio divertido. Ikki se enojó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que había caído en su vil trampa.  
—¡¿Ves que contigo no se puede hablar?! Opinaba como hombre. ¿No me puede parecer linda una persona?  
—No te enojes, Ikki. Lo dije solo para molestarte.  
—Sí, ya lo sé. —Un nuevo silencio incómodo se produjo. Hyoga jugaba con el pasto mientras Ikki miraba hacia un punto muerto.  
—¿Y tú? ¿Y tú, Ikki? —Hyoga quería preguntarle, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el otro—. ¿Has besado alguna vez?  
—Pues... sí. —El Cisne no preguntaría a quien, pues sabía de la única mujer en la vida de su amigo.  
—¿Y cómo es? —preguntó con curiosidad infantil.  
—Es... lindo. ¡Qué sé yo!  
—¿Qué se siente? —Hyoga quería saber más.  
—Si... quieres... puedes... puedo... —Ikki no se atrevía a ser tan osado. Hyoga supo interpretar su balbuceo nervioso y asintió con la cabeza.

De forma torpe el Phoenix, sentado junto a Hyoga, comenzó a acercarse con lentitud. Las manos parecían no querer hacerle caso, primero buscaban el rostro del rubio, luego caían sobre el pasto o buscaban las manos del Cisne.

Hyoga estaba igual, no sabía qué hacer con las manos. Al final optó por dejarlas sobre el suelo, justo en el momento que Ikki decidió tomarlo de la barbilla y acercar el rostro, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia los amplios ventanales de la mansión. Luego de cerciorarse que no había nadie, siguió adelante con la proeza.

—Cierra los ojos —ordenó y Hyoga obedeció—. Abre la boca —indicó y Hyoga separó los labios—. Cuando sientas mi lengua... juega con ella. —En ese punto Hyoga abrió los ojos bien grandes.  
—¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! —exclamó el Cisne— ¿Y tengo que hacer eso?  
—Sí, nene —sentenció Ikki un poco molesto—. ¡Ya! Que no tengo todo el día. Además verás que es lindo. —Luego de decir eso acercó los labios y los depositó en la aterciopelada boca del rubio. Aquel contacto cálido era muy placentero.

El Phoenix había olvidado lo que se sentía un beso. El estómago del Cisne estaba lleno de "mariposas" causadas por los nervios. Enseguida la lengua de Ikki se introdujo en aquella boca que resistía la invasión. Los dientes chocaron provocando que se separaran con brusquedad.

Ikki volvió de nuevo a la carga, jugando con la lengua de su amigo. Los nervios comenzaban a irse, aquello era magnifico. Así lo sentía Hyoga, quien luego de separarse muy a su pesar, lo confesó

—Tenías razón, Ikki. Es... lindo.  
—¿Viste, ganso, que tenía razón?

 

**(…)**

 

En la habitación del Pegasus un divertido Shiryu trataba de no mostrarte muy alegre.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado, Seiya, si en lugar de ser yo el que presenciara esta escena fuera Ikki? —reprochó el pelilargo, pero Seiya nada dijo pues cuando pudo reaccionar de la sorpresa el Dragón ya se había ido. Cuánta razón tenía.

 

**(…)**

 

Saori había mandado a llamar a sus nuevas víctimas, pues necesitaba ayudad en el establo con los caballos. Sí, claro, ¿cómo no? Encontró a Hyoga y a Ikki solos, sentados en la hierba y los obligó a ir hasta el lugar.

Por suerte, pensaban los muchachos, que no había llegado segundos antes. Si una mujer como ella presenciaba semejante escena sin dudas ya estarían violados. El Phoenix fue quejándose interiormente, ya que ella le había dicho que no volvería a atormentarlos.

 

**(…)**

 

Seiya bajó a la cocina escapando de un posible diálogo con Shun, encontrándose con su amigo Shiryu. El Dragón lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su té. Aun más incómodo se sintió el Pegasus. En perfecto silencio se sirvió un poco en una taza y se sentó junto a su amigo. Ese elipsis forzoso estaba por volverlo loco.

—¡Ya, Shiryu! ¡Si tienes algo para decírmelo, dímelo ya! —El pelilargo rió ante los nervios de su amigo, estaba disfrutando de la tortura.  
—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó lo más tranquilo posible, molestando profundamente a Seiya con el tono.  
—¡Lo que tengas para decirme! Búrlate de mí, si quieres, o dime que irás a contarle a Ikki... _algo_ , tu silencio va a matarme.  
—¿Tienes miedo de que le cuente a alguien? —Shiryu seguía preguntando con el mismo tono de voz tranquilo. Intuía los temores de su amigo.  
—Has lo que quieras —soltó ofendido.  
—Seiya... son tus asuntos. Si te gusta besarte con hombres esta en ti. Y porque ese hombre haya sido Shun no iría a contarlo por ahí. Tan solo si...  
—Tan solo si ¡¿qué?! —cuestionó el Pegasus en verdad molesto.  
—No te enojes. —El Dragón trató de tranquilizar a su furioso amigo—. Tan solo si me lo pides. —Seiya no lo podía creer, pensaba que el pelilargo iría pedirle otra cosa, que sería extorsionado de otra forma. Ante esa cara atónita Shiryu continuó—: ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que te pediría otra cosa?  
—Pues... sí —confesó el Pegasus consternado.  
—¿Y por qué? Acaso ¿tú quieres que te pida algo en especial? —curioseó divertido con la situación. Seiya ocultó el rostro enojándose todavía más con las insinuaciones de su amigo.  
—Deja de molestarme, Shiryu.  
—No. De verdad te lo pregunto. ¿Quieres que te pida algo a cambio del silencio?  
—Solo si tú quieres. —¡Sí que ese diálogo era raro! ¿A dónde querían llegar con todos esos códigos? El Dragón, sin dar demasiadas vueltas, se lo preguntó directamente.  
—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Seiya? —El Pegasus se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Demasiadas emociones en un día.  
—¿A dónde quiero llegar? A ningún lado. Tan solo pensé que me extorsionarías y me extrañó que tan solo me dijeras que con pedirte el favor... —Trató de explicarse.  
—¿Por qué? Si sabes que yo no soy así... —Era cierto. Si en el lugar del Dragón estuviera Ikki o Hyoga tal vez sería extorsionado.  
—Bueno... es que pensé... —Quiso explicar, pero fue interrumpido.  
—Pensaste que te pediría un beso a cambio del silencio —completó para sorpresa de su amigo—. ¿Era eso, Seiya?  
—Pues... sí —balbuceó nervioso.  
—¿Y por qué iría a pedirte eso?  
—Shiryu, ya basta —sentenció molesto.  
—De veras. Quiero saber. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quisiera besarte? —Ante la negativa de su amigo siguió hablando—. Acaso... ¿quieres que te bese? —El Pegasus se quedó de piedra, pues no sabía qué decir. ¡Claro, que no quería! Pero... ¿en verdad no quería?— Seiya... —Lo llamó el Dragón al verlo absorto en sus pensamientos.  
—No sé... —respondió con sinceridad—. Tal vez. No lo sé.  
—¿Qué te detiene? ¿Qué yo te rechace?  
—Pues... sí.  
—Pero sabes que yo no jugaría de esa forma.  
—Igual, Shiryu, no te lo pediré. Porque no sé si te gustan los hombres...  
—¡Oh, no! Yo tampoco lo sé. Si no estoy con uno... si no beso a uno, nunca lo sabré.  
—¿Yo... te gusto? —preguntó Seiya sin preámbulos—. Shiryu, ¿te gusto?  
—Para ser sincero... nunca te miré con esos ojos... pero sí. Eres apuesto. —El Pegasus sonrió ante el cumplido provocándole a su amigo una mueca similar.  
—¿Me lo pedirás?  
—No —respondió Shiryu con suma tranquilidad—. Pídemelo tú. —Seiya se sintió abochornado, no podía pedirle semejante cosa a un hombre, pero Shiryu habló, alentándolo—. No te reprimas. No tiene nada de malo. —El Dragón hizo una pequeña pausa para terminar su té—¿No tomarás el tuyo?  
—Ya se enfrió —dijo mirando el contenido de su taza—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
—¿A besarte con un hombre? No tiene nada de malo. Estamos probando, incursionando en el terreno del placer. Todo está permitido. —El pelilargo parecía un adulto hablando.  
—No es que piense que está mal.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Entonces que no te lo pediré —espetó firme.  
—Yo tampoco.  
—Entonces te quedarás con las ganas.  
—¿Yo? ¿Con las ganas? —exclamó Shiryu con autosuficiencia.  
—Sí, tú —De nuevo Seiya volvía a sentirse muy molesto con él, se levantó de la silla para dejarlo a su amigo solo, pero este lo siguió con la misma rapidez.  
—Entonces yo no te lo pido, tú no me lo pidas. No hace falta. —Y le estampó un beso torpe y hasta doloroso en medio de la boca. Luego de separarse, Seiya se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con un poco más de dulzura.  
—¿De veras nunca has besado, Shiryu? —preguntó el Pegasus entre beso y beso.  
—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Tanto se nota? —dijo apenado.  
—No. Todo lo contrario. Por eso... besas muy bien.  
—Tú también —correspondió Shiryu más relajado.

Nuevamente sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un beso cálido y dulce... No se cansaban de aquellas caricias... De hecho, los besos tiernos pasaban a ser apasionados y Seiya ya estaba acorralado contra la mesada. Sin embargo tuvieron que suspender todo debido al Cosmos de Shun quien se estaba acercando.

Torpemente se separan y al tratar de disimular tanto terminaron por descubrirse. En vez de ser cautelosos en su afán por no ser descubierto sucedió todo lo contrario. Andrómeda nada dijo al darse cuenta pero se alejó del lugar riéndose.

 

**(…)**

 

En las afueras del establo un furioso Ikki arrojaba las bolsas, mientras Hyoga lo miraba divertido. Saori, quien había desaparecido momentáneamente, los llamó desde el interior de establecimiento. Lo único que quería el Phoenix era terminar cuanto antes allí e irse a descansar, pero por lo visto Saori tenía otros planes.

—¿Qué necesita, Saori? —preguntó Hyoga cortésmente.  
—Ayuda con aquello de allá arriba... —contestó la niña señalando unas herramientas viejas. Ikki, que no era tonto, y había descubierto cierto tinte extraño en la voz de la chica además de su mirada libidinosa, preguntó cortante.  
—Señorita, ¿para qué quiere eso? No lo necesita. —El Cisne, quien ya estaba subido a una escalera, frenó de golpe.  
—Sí que lo necesito —argumentó Saori un tanto nerviosa al verse descubierta.  
—Esas herramientas viejas de nada le sirven. —El Phoenix seguía firme. El Cisne, para evitar cualquier problema y comprendiendo las intenciones de Saori le preguntó.  
—Señorita, díganos qué es lo que busca. —La miró a los ojos y bajó de un salto la escalera— Y sea sincera.  
—Quiero que se toquen —respondió de una, así, sin anestesia.  
—¡¿Qué?! —Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.  
—Vamos, ustedes eligen: O me tocan a mí o se tocan ustedes.  
—¡A usted! —respondió rápidamente el rubio.  
—¡Hyoga, no! —Lo censuró su amigo, quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se apresuró a aclarar—. Es la señorita Saori. No puedes... por eso decía que no.  
—¡Ah! —suspiró Hyoga—, por un momento creí que preferías que nos tocáramos. —Ikki se puso más que colorado, entre furioso y avergonzado.  
—¿Qué tiene que sea "Saori"? —preguntó ella un poco enojada.  
—Tiene mucho que ver, señorita —argumentó el Phoenix—, usted es nuestra diosa. No podemos faltarle el respeto de esa forma.  
—¿Faltarme el respeto? —exclamó Saori indignada— ¡Está bien que sea la diosa Athena, pero no por eso voy a morir virgen! —Athena, al igual que su hermana Artemisa, se suponía debían permanecer vírgenes, aunque en la historia Athena sí había engendrado un hijo.  
—Entiéndanos, Saori... no es correcto, no es ético —se excusó el Cisne.  
—¡¿Qué no es correcto ni ético, Hyoga?! —cuestionó furibunda— Yo también tengo derecho, por más que sea Athena, soy mujer. Y como ser humano también deseo y tengo necesidades. —Ambos guardaron silencio, pues sentían que las palabras de Saori eran ciertas, aun así no podían llevar a cabo semejante aberración—. Por lo menos denme el placer de verlos tocarse —suplicó apenada, casi rogando— tengo derecho —susurró a lo último. El Cisne ya se estaba preparando.  
—¿Qué haces, Hyoga? —exclamó el Phoenix entre asustado y nervioso.  
—No, no, no —Saori los frenó—. Quiero que ambos metan una mano dentro del pantalón y se toquen. —Ambos deslizaron sus manos y comenzaron a tocar sus propios miembros—. ¡Así no! Así es aburrido —vociferó insatisfecha—. Hyoga se la tocará a Ikki, Ikki se la tocará a Hyoga.

Casi con duda y temor deslizaron la mano dentro del pantalón del otro. El jean que traía puesto Ikki dificultaba demasiado la tarea del rubio, mientras que el Phoenix, ya acostumbrado a eso, movía con habilidad el miembro de su amigo bajo el pantalón deportivo que llevaba puesto ese día.

El miembro del Phoenix se resistía a ponerse duro, quizás por los nervios, por ser observado, porque aquel acto lo realizaba un hombre, por su condición... o quizás por todo eso junto, pero el miembro de Ikki no quería saber nada con la mano torpe de Hyoga, mientras que el Cisne tenía el miembro más duro que una roca y estaba a punto de largar su semen. Saori notó el estado de sus dos Santos y con un tono morboso le habló a Hyoga.

—Hyoga... ¿Te gustaría que te lo saboreen? Digo... ¿no sería mejor que una boca lleve a cabo esa tarea? —Entre jadeos y gemidos el Cisne solo puedo asentir con la cabeza. El Phoenix se lo veía venir, hasta que al final la maldita niña lo pidió—. Ikki, llévate el miembro de Hyoga a la boca. Lo vi en una película porno —susurró lo último con alegría.  
—No, señorita —desafió Ikki—, no lo haré; porque usted me prometió que no volvería a molestarme. —Saori lo meditó.  
—Es cierto —reconoció.  
—Y falló a su palabra —sentenció el Phoenix dejando a su amigo de lado y en ese penoso estado.  
—Tienes razón, Ikki, lo siento. Si haces esto... si cumples este último pedido, escúchame bien—Saori estaba muy segura de lo que decía— no te pediré nada, nunca más. Ni con mis cosas ni nada relacionado a los quehaceres. —Ikki abrió grande los ojos.  
—¿Nunca más me pedirá ayuda con el establo, ni con su cuarto, ni con los pedidos, ni nada? —preguntó un poco emocionado con la idea de ser tan libre.  
—Nada. Te dejaré en paz. Harás tu vida. Ocio todo el tiempo si es lo que quieres.

El Phoenix lo pensó. Lo pensó muy bien, pues la propuesta era más que tentadora. Aunque el precio que tenía que pagar era demasiado alto. Mientras el Phoenix lo meditaba, Hyoga reclamó su parte.

—¡Ey! ¿Y yo qué?  
—Tienes razón, Hyoga. Aunque tu situación es más favorable que la de Ikki.  
—Aun así... ¿por qué a él lo liberas y a mí no? ¿Qué pasa si me rehúso? —afrontó cruzándose de brazos.  
—Está bien —bufó Saori—, también corre para ti... pero vamos, rápido. No tengo todo el día.  
—Ikki —lo llamó el Cisne—, ¿qué decides? —El aludido solo se limitó a observarlo—. Vamos, Ikki... después seremos libres. —Parecían prisioneros de guerra hablando así. Ikki cerró los ojos y asintió con un gesto de cansancio, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba sobre el suelo.

Con la mano temblándole, el rubio quitó el miembro del encierro. Aún seguía tan duro como en un principio y al sentir la respiración caliente de su amigo más duro se puso. El anhelado contacto llegó.

El Phoenix abrió la boca con duda y se introdujo el miembro. Al principio le costó, pero logró acostumbrarse a las dimensiones del pene. Hyoga sentía vibrar cada célula de su cuerpo y al sentir la humedad caliente de la boca de su amigo, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo; una corriente eléctrica que llegó hasta la punta del pene.

El Phoenix buscó distenderse; tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió para poder apreciar lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello, aunque no quiso aceptarlo en el momento, le agradaba. Le gustaba lo que veía: el pene caliente del Cisne perdiéndose en su boca.

Ikki se esmeró en hacerlo bien, pero por propio placer. El Cisne se lo agradeció descargándose rápidamente. Al sentir el líquido espeso en la boca, el Phoenix no pudo resistirlo y lo escupió de manera automática, ensuciándose la comisura de los labios. Aun así el sabor y olor penetrante le quedaron en la garganta. Aún lo sentía allí.

El rubio volvió a colocar él miembro en su lugar y se retiró con prisa. El Phoenix, mas sonrojado que Shun frente a un cumplido, también se escapó. Pues ya empezaba a correr su libertad y por nada del mundo se quedarían allí un segundo más.

En cambio Saori sí se quedó, turbada por lo que había visto deslizó una mano y llevando los dedos a su cavidad, ella también se descargó. Ninguna de las dos víctimas habló del tema durante la cena.

Los demás notaron este detalle, pero por un lado mejor, pues si ellos hablaban de seguro era para pelea. Por otro lado, demasiadas emociones en un día para los otros tres, sobre todo para Seiya.

Por fin era de noche e irían a la cama para descansar luego de un largo y agotador día. Agotador por lo estresante de la situación, no por trabajo. Los únicos que tenían derecho a quejarse eran el Phoenix y el Cisne.

Al día siguiente, Ikki no quería tocar el tema, pero el Cisne les aconsejó a los demás que ante cualquier eventualidad, podían pedirle a Athena su libertad. Asombrado por el consejo, el Pegasus preguntó al respecto.

—¿Cómo consiguieron que Saori los liberara? —La temida pregunta que Ikki se esperaba. El rubio dudó en hablar y luego de buscarle al Phoenix con la mirada, contestó.  
—Bueno... pues... Tuvimos que cumplir un último pedido, pero lo hicimos bajo la única condición de que no nos vuelva a llamar. —Listo, Hyoga había hablado sin dejar al descubierto a su amigo, quien en ese momento lo mataba con la mirada.  
—¿Y qué tuvieron que hacer? —preguntó Shiryu divertido imaginando diferente tipos de obscenidades. De nuevo las temidas preguntas que el Phoenix quería evitar. En ese momento el Cisne calló por su bien. Shun, curioso, volvió a reiterar.  
—¿Y? ¿Qué tuvieron que hacer? ¿Saori les pidió que tuvieran sexo? —cuestionó con una naturalidad abrumadora.  
—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron las dos víctimas— ¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?! ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡NO!  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó el Pegasus mas resuelto que Andrómeda. Sus amigos clavaron la mirada en Seiya anonadados por semejante comentario—. Digo... —comenzó a excusarse—, en ese caso la pasaría mal el pasivo, pero el activo más que feliz con ponerla. —En eso tenía razón, aun así ese comentario incomodó a más de uno. Tratando de apoyar la opinión de su amigo, el pelilargo habló alegando sobre el tema.  
—¡Vamos, chicos! Más de uno aquí se muere por "enterrarla". —Nadie… nunca habían escuchado a Shiryu hablando así—. Y en ese momento no les importará si es una chica o un chico.  
—Es cierto, hermano. No tienes de qué apenarte —opinó Shun adivinando sus temores.  
—No es tan fácil —objetó Hyoga.  
—Hyoga —reprochó Seiya—, si Ikki, Shiryu, Shun o yo nos ofreciéramos, de seguro que no te negarías.  
—Es cierto —agregó Shun para disgusto de su hermano—. ¿Qué me miras así, Ikki? —indagó defendiéndose de la mirada acusadora del Phoenix—. O me dirás que si alguno de los chicos se ofrece para practicarte sexo oral te negarías.  
—No. Yo no digo lo contrario —se sinceró, todavía sorprendido por la rapidez de su hermanito.  
—¿Ven? Es a lo que me refiero... cuando de sexo se trata, si estás caliente, no te importa si es un hombre, si es tu amigo, o si es tu abuelo. —Todos miraban extrañado al Pegasus luego de escuchar semejante opinión, ante esas expresiones se excusó— Digo... es una manera de decir.  
—Según un estudio dicen que todos los seres humanos son en su esencia bisexuales —comentó Shiryu—. Lo que sucede es que debido a la sociedad donde se crían, y cuando hablo de sociedad me refiero también a la familia y al entorno, se inclinan más por un lado o el otro, o se quedan en un punto medio.  
—Es cierto —secundó Andrómeda—, la sociedad o la familia te impone que a ti, como hombre, te deben gustar las mujeres. Sin darte oportunidad a elegir.  
—Pero en esencia somos todos bisexuales —susurró Hyoga reafirmando la idea. Aquello lo estaba convenciendo.  
—¿De dónde sacas todas esas cosas? —preguntó Ikki.  
—De los libros. ¿Sabes lo que es un libro, Ikki? —preguntó con tono molesto, pero rápidamente cambió su postura para no ofender a su amigo—. De una revista sobre sexualidad que, justamente, tenía Saori. —Luego del asentimiento unánime, el Dragón continuó hablando—: Pero ¿tiene razón o no, Ikki? —La pregunta había sido dirigida directamente a él y no podía evadirla, algo tenía que contestar.  
—Pues... no lo sé. Sería cuestión de probar. Quizás sí —concluyó rascándose la barbilla.  
—Bueno, ahora que nos has dado tu opinión —el pelilargo habló pausadamente—, dinos qué tuviste que hacerle a Hyoga. —Todos rompieron a reír menos el Phoenix, por supuesto. Hyoga reía apenas.  
—No voy a contestar porque está mi hermanito presente. —El Phoenix se mostró firme.  
—Ah, Ikki —reprochó Shun— ¡Vamos! No soy un crío. Dinos —le instó con ternura—. ¿Tuviste que penetrarlo?  
—¡NO! —respondió Ikki apabullado.  
—¿Masturbarlo? —preguntó Seiya recordando lo sucedido con él.  
—N-No —contestó sonrojado, pues él también lo había recordado.  
—Pues... dinos —obligó el pelilargo curioso y divertido—. Tuviste que... —Y haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano dio justo en la tecla. El Phoenix, nervioso y apenado, nada pudo contestar y, en cambio, bajó la vista al suelo masajeándose el cuello.  
—El que calla otorga, hermano —dijo Shun solazado mientras se levantaba para irse camino a las escaleras.

Todo lo miraron al Cisne quien solo asintió con un gesto. Nadie comentó ni acotó nada, cada uno pensaba en asuntos distintos y por respeto hacia Ikki dejaron el tema ahí; sin embargo antes de retirarse al jardín, en el camino, Shiryu le preguntó.

—Ikki, ¿te gustó lo que hiciste? —A pesar de la pregunta tan personal, el Phoenix no se sentía tan nervioso de contestar, lo peor había pasado, además de que el acto morboso había sido aceptado por sus amigos.  
—Pues... no lo sé —contestó con un gesto raro de despreocupación—, no estuvo mal.

A su lado el rubio en cuestión se quedó sorprendido por la sinceridad de su amigo. Tal vez a causa de que Andrómeda se encontraba ocupado con Saori que Ikki se sentía con plena libertad de hablar. Para cortar un poco el clima incómodo que se había instaurado, el Dragón siguió hablando.

—Yo no lo sé. Nunca lo hice. Debe estar bueno.  
—Mejor si te lo hacen —opinó el Cisne dedicándole una sonrisa al Phoenix, quien escondió la mirada nervioso. Ante ese gesto timorato muy infrecuente en él, Hyoga lo tranquilizó—. No te preocupes, Ikki, veras que te devolveré el favor mejor de lo que te imaginas.  
—Uh —exclamó el pelilargo—. Si quieren, los dejo a solas. Digo, me parece que estoy estorbando —murmuró con cierta picardía.

Tanto Ikki como el Cisne sonrieron. Una vez sentados afuera en la hierba, las miradas dedicadas al rubio no pasaron desapercibidas para el muchacho en cuestión. En su cabeza, el Phoenix se imaginaba un sin fin de actos morbosos que podía dedicarle a su amigo y este adivinaba los pensamientos del Phoenix.

—¿Seiya en donde se metió? —preguntó Ikki curioso e investigando los alrededores con la mirada.  
—Saori lo mandó a llamar —respondió Shiryu resuelto.  
—Pero si lo llamó a Shun —comentó Hyoga confundido. Recién ahí al Phoenix le cayó la ficha, por lo que el Dragón buscó tranquilizarlo de inmediato.  
—Tranquilo, Ikki. Verás que no sucederá nada, y en tal caso mejor... eso significaría que Saori los dejará de molestar.  
—Eso no me tranquiliza —objetó el Phoenix molesto—. No quiero ni pensar lo que está haciendo mi hermanito en este momento.  
—Quien sabe —acotó el Cisne— quizás la está pasando bien.

Ikki se levantó de la hierba raudo y enojado lo tomó del cuello. El pelilargo en el medio evitó que el Phoenix lo matara a golpes, luego de soltarse el rubio rió divertido por el enojo de su amigo.

Así como se enojaba, se desenojaba. Se sentaron de nuevo en el piso cuando el Phoenix se tranquilizó. Los otros dos sabían que la bronca le duraba unos minutos, sin embargo la simple idea de su hermanito estuviera con Saori y con el Pegasus le crispaba los nervios.

Luego de decidirse, los tres optaron por mirar televisión en la sala. Sentados en los amplios sillones estaban a la espera de sus otros dos amigos, ansiosos por saber qué les había obligado a hacer la señorita Saori en esa ocasión.

Por su lado, Ikki se comía las uñas sentado junto a Hyoga, quien al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo lo tomó de una mano en señal de consuelo. Ikki corroboró que Shiryu, quien estaba a los pies del sillón, no estuviera viendo esa escena comprometedora, y ahorrándose la sorpresa correspondió, más nervioso que el Cisne, aquella tenue caricia.

La mano blanca del Cisne sobre la de él, ese contacto sí que era extraño. Entrelazó los dedos a los de él mientras miraban la televisión, y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con el hermoso ojo azul de su compañero.

—Tranquilo —susurró el rubio al odio de su amigo—, verás que todo saldrá bien —concluyó refiriéndose a Shun.

El Phoenix agradeció interiormente aquellas palabras, pues de alguna extraña manera lo había reconfortado. Los tres siguieron mirando la película en silencio. El pelilargo, gracias al espejo que tenía a su costado, debajo de la escalera, podía ver a la perfección y reía enternecido frente a la actitud de sus dos amigos.

Sin embargo Hyoga, tarde o temprano, retiró la mano. Entonces Ikki se quedó con la duda carcomiéndole, no sabía si aquella actitud había sido con intenciones de amistad o por otra razón.

 

**(…)**

 

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Shun no podían estar en un lugar más peligroso como lo era el cuarto personal de Saori. Ambos Santos se encontraban parados a un lado de la puerta, porque cualquier eventualidad, podrían huir. Más incómodos no se podían sentir.

—Vengan, chicos. Si se quedan allí no podrán ayudarme.  
—¿Qué es lo que necesita, Saori? —Dubitativo el Pegasus se acercó.  
—Ayuda con este vestido de gala —respondió la niña levantando con la mano un vistoso atuendo de fiesta que estaba sobre la cama. El vestido era blanco en su totalidad.  
—¿Puntualmente en qué necesita ayuda? —preguntó Andrómeda servicialmente y acercándose con más confianza, pero sin dejar la cautela de lado. Se situó detrás de su amigo y esperó la respuesta.  
—Pues... es difícil de colocar y necesito ayuda. —Era cierto, aquellos vestidos con esos dichosos lazos parecían hechos a propósito para ese fin obsceno: necesitar la ayuda de otras manos.  
—¿Por qué no solicitó la ayuda de las empleadas? —cuestionó Seiya nervioso por dirigirse así a su señora; pero tenía razón, en esos casos eran las mujeres quienes tenían que encargarse.  
—No he hallado a ninguna y debo probármelo para saber si es mi talle, no puedo esperar. —Su apuro parecía ser cierto, por lo que Shun se acercó más decidido, sin embargo Saori los dejó boquiabiertos cuando comenzó a desvestirse.  
—¡Señorita! —reprocharon los Santos al unísono.  
—¿Qué? —indagó con tono de obviedad— No me voy a probar el vestido con la ropa puesta —objetó con veracidad.  
—Bueno, pues... lo comprendo —balbuceó el Pegasus neurasténico.

Detrás de él, Shun escondió la mirada. Saori siguió con la tarea, mientras Seiya también esquivaba la mirada y no dejaba a sus pobres ojos quietos. Los llevó de un lado para otro, con tal de no mirar el cuerpo de su señorita.

En pocos segundos Saori quedó en ropa interior y tomó el vestido de manera natural. Una vez que se cubrió, se acercó al Pegasus y dándole la espalda le indicó que comenzara con la difícil tarea de pasar los lazos.

Ayudado por Shun cumplieron la difícil misión, algún que otro roce con la sedosa piel de la niña que les provocaba un estremecimiento muy rico, pero nada grave. Luego de finalizar, Andrómeda ocupó su lugar detrás de su amigo.

A Seiya no le pasó desapercibido el estado de su amigo, porque impúdicamente le apoyaba el miembro erguido sobre las nalgas. Así, Shun creía que ocultaba su incipiente erección. ¡No era para menos!

Saori comenzaba a desvestirse luego de sentirse conforme con la prenda. El Pegasus tragó saliva, no pudo evitar mirar el conjunto violeta calado que Saori llevaba puesto, a sus espaldas Shun apoyaba con más firmeza el miembro.

—Les gusta, ¿no? —inquirió curiosa al ver el terror pintado en el rostro de sus dos Santos.  
—¿A... qué... se refiere? —balbuceó el Pegasus suponiéndolo acertadamente— ¿Al vestido?  
—Lo que ven... les gusta —reafirmó Saori—. Es lindo, ¿no?... Mi conjuntito violeta —continuó con extrema morbosidad. La ropa interior combinaba con el color de su pelo.  
—Es lindo —susurró Shun sonrojado. Saori rió apenas, motivada por el comentario.  
—¿Quieren…? —Pero ella fue interrumpida.  
—No, señorita. No queremos. —Seiya cortó por lo sano.  
—Ahora hablas por Shun —regañó la joven observando a Shun quien con rapidez y torpeza se apresuró a hablar.  
—No. No queremos. —No sonaba muy convincente.  
—¿Por qué no? Y no me vengan con eso de que soy su señora y que soy Athena y _bla, bla, bla..._ —recriminó cansada de ese tema.  
—Discúlpenos, pero no podemos faltarle el respeto —se excusó el Pegasus.  
—Pero yo sí quiero que me falten el respeto. Tengo derecho, ¿no? Digo: soy mujer y por ser mujer, ¿no tengo derecho a desear, a tener fantasías, a querer cumplirlas? No soy de piedra, yo también me excito —argumentó Saori.  
—Tiene razón, Seiya. —Shun se compadecía de su señora.  
—¡Shun! —vociferó Seiya incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.  
—También es un ser humano. La tratamos como si fuera una piedra o un bicho. Y no lo es, también tienen necesidades físicas. Más allá de ser Athena, es Saori y Saori es humana —opinó Andrómeda, aún detrás de su amigo.

Saori se sintió agradecida con la comprensión de su Santo, con las manos entrelazadas seguía parada de espaldas al amplio espejo. Aquel espejo les brindaba una vista doble a los muchachos. De frente esos prominente pechos desarrollados, y de espalda el trasero redondo y bien formado. Era muy difícil ser un Santo devoto en esas circunstancias duras, muy duras.

—Shun... no lo voy a permitir. —El Pegasus se separó de su amigo y le dijo eso con tono desafiante, no iba a permitir que le tocaran a su señora.

Dejó así, al descubierto, al pobre de Shun, quien no tenía con que tapar tremenda erección. Que sería de Saori, pensaba Seiya, si él no estuviera, si en su lugar estuviera otro. De seguro ya le habrían quitado su virginidad.

A pesar de compadecerse de ella, no se sentía con tal privilegio de arrebatarle algo tan preciado a esa mujer. Ni tampoco quería. ¡Qué virginidad ni qué nada! A pesar de su corta edad, Saori ya estaba lista para la _guerra_.

Sin embargo era evidente que sus Santos no estaban dispuestos a darle _su_ guerra, por lo menos Seiya, quien se rehusaba con tanta firmeza, que hasta era sospechosa. Shun, a pesar de flaquear, se mantuvo al igual que el Pegasus. Aun así, el miembro ya le dolía de tan duro que estaba.

—Pobre Shun —pronunció la muchacha al ver su estado, luego acercó peligrosamente y Shun dio un respingo hacia atrás.  
—Señorita —sentenció Seiya tratando de evitar cualquier contacto.  
—Seiya, no seas así. —Señaló el miembro de Andrómeda—. Es muy injusto. Eres un egoísta.  
—Pero... Pero... —Pero Saori no lo dejó terminar de hablar al Pegasus y Shun estaba demasiado asustado como para decir algo.  
—¿Y qué haremos? ¿Dejarlo así? —Su guerrero suspiró resignado y levantó la cabeza mirando el cielo raso en señal de hartazgo.  
—Yo me encargo. —No solo Saori abrió grande los ojos, Shun no podía creer lo dispuesto y decidido que estaba su amigo—. Te masturbo y nos largamos de aquí —le propuso Seiya a su consternado amigo.  
—No —soltó la chica sin perder un segundo—, eso ya no me satisface. —Ambos Santos la miraron directamente a los ojos. El Pegasus temblaba de pánico y Andrómeda de emoción.  
—Saori, usted nos prometió algo a mí y a Ikki —se quejó Seiya.  
—Ya lo sé —contestó ella adivinando el pedido.  
—Exijo lo mismo. —El Pegasus hablaba desafiante, pues no se dejaría tratar así.  
—Lo comprendo –bufó Saori—. Solo me quedan Shun y Shiryu —susurró.  
—Ey, yo también quiero mi libertad —exigió Shun, quien recién en ese momento pudo formular unas palabras.  
—Está bien, lo comprendo. —Saori no tenía más alternativa.  
—¿Y Shiryu? —preguntó Seiya tratando de salvar a su otro amigo.  
—Con uno solo no puedo hacer mucho. Si ustedes le tienen fobia a las mujeres… por lo menos con dos me podía divertir, pero con Shiryu solo es más aburrido que chupar un clavo —dijo Saori muy molesta, para luego añadir—: pero si quieren su libertad también, tendrán que hacer algo más osado.  
—Pues... ¿cómo qué? —tanteó Shun temiendo a la respuesta.  
—No sé quién a quién —respondió muy resuelta—, pero tendrán sexo anal delante de mí. —Al escuchar eso, el Pegasus habló con prisa y falsa pena.  
—Lo siento, Shiryu, hicimos lo que pudimos.  
—Es cierto —acotó Shun—, lo que cuenta es la intención.  
—Hagamos una cosa —propuso el Pegasus viendo que así nada conseguirían—. Le practico sexo oral a Shun y nos largamos de aquí. —Saori sonrió conforme mientras que Shun se le quedó mirando—. ¡¿Qué?! —Seiya se sentía incómodo con la mirada de Andrómeda— ¿O prefieres hacérmelo tú? —desafió. Shun respondió con reiterativos "no".  
—Y yo que pensaba que me costaría conseguir eso —dijo Saori entre divertida y asombrada—. Nunca esperé que uno de los dos lo propusiera.

A decir verdad, al Pegasus, eso de andar probando penes con la boca le había dado mucha curiosidad, pero no iba a decir que le tenía ganas a Shun. Todo quedaba perfecto y redondo para él: se quitaba esas ganas, conseguía su libertad y no quedaba como un marica delante de todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Se arrodilló y tomó de las caderas a Andrómeda, este apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se quedó quietito allí, sin mover un músculo, sonrojado de pies a cabeza, con los brazos caídos a los costados como si fueran un peso muerto.

Viendo la pasividad de Shun, comenzó a bajar la cremallera del cierre con lentitud, como disfrutando de eso, y lo estaba disfrutando en verdad. No tenía tanta curiosidad por el miembro de su amigo, pues sabía lo que los hombres tenían -y gracias a Saori y a Marín también sabía lo que las mujeres tenían-, mas su curiosidad pasaba por el sabor y textura en la boca.

Sintió la suavidad de la piel que tan bien conocía y que recubría al pene al tomarlo para liberarlo del encierro. Al palparlo en su totalidad se asombró del pene que portaba su amigo. Preso lo tenían que llevar a Shun, era un crimen tener semejante miembro.

A diferencia del suyo, el Pegasus pudo apreciar como la punta del miembro era más grande que el resto del tronco. Por ahí comenzó, llevándose a la boca y jugando con el glande. Andrómeda comenzaba a distenderse, así que colocó las manos detrás y se dejó hacer.

Deseaba que de una buena vez su amigo tragara el miembro, pero Seiya disfrutaba del momento sin ningún apuro, de la calidez del pene que le inundaba toda la boca, la suave textura y el penetrante olor que empezaba a llenar la habitación.

El orificio en la punta lo volvía loco, jugaba con la lengua allí, hasta que de repente ese líquido que él conocía comenzó a brotar, pero era poco, muy poco. A diferencia del semen, este era transparente como el agua y ultra salado, con un olor incluso más penetrante.

Tiempo después el Pegasus descubriría que eso se llamaba líquido pre-seminal y como la palabra lo indicaba, era lo que venía antes del semen. Viendo que el pene pronto se descargaría, comenzó a deslizar la lengua alrededor del tronco para introducírselo al fin en la boca.

Cuidó que los dientes no lastimaran a Shun, quien para estas alturas se agarraba de lo que podía. Sentir aquello, la respiración caliente del Pegasus, la lengua húmeda que le producía cosquillas y esa electricidad extraña que le llegaba hasta la punta del miembro, lo volvía loco.

Seiya notó como el pene comenzaba a palpitar, surcando de venas en todo el tronco, el miembro se había hinchado indicando que pronto eyacularía y así fue. El Pegasus lo recibió todo en la boca y a pesar de que al principio ese líquido espeso le producía arcadas, terminó por tragarlo todo, sin dejar caer una gota.

Luego pasó la lengua por el orifico para limpiar todo rastro de semen, aun el miembro de Shun seguía babeando. Cuando terminó se levantó del piso con cara de satisfacción y en completo silencio se fue del cuarto de su señorita. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Andrómeda hizo lo mismo. Imaginaban lo que Saori haría una vez que se quedara a solas en su cuarto y luego de haber presenciado aquello.

 

**(…)**

 

El almuerzo llegó, los cincos se encontraban en silencio disfrutando de un rico menú, pero por lo visto nadie quería hablar, todos se sentían incómodos por diferentes razones personal. Ikki miraba a Seiya y a Shun, mientras que el Pegasus perdía la suya en el plato de comida.

Shiryu observaba el extraño proceder del Pegasus, entre divertido y asombrado. Hyoga, de vez en cuando, levantaba la vista para depositarla en toda la escena. Mientras que Shun, harto de la incómoda situación, acabó por explotar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ese era el pie que necesitaba el Phoenix para comenzar a hablar.  
—¿Qué pasó?  
—¿Con qué? —preguntó Andrómeda relajado.  
—¿Cómo con qué? ¡Con Saori! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué les hizo? —El Phoenix trataba de adivinar si su hermanito le ocultaba algo.  
—Nos pidió que tuviéramos sexo delante de ella —contestó como si nada. La sopa por poco más le sale por la nariz al Pegasus, mientras que el Dragón palmeaba a Ikki en la espalda porque se había atragantado con el agua. El Cisne, por su seguridad, guardó silencio.  
—¡Pero no hicimos nada! —Se apresuró a decir Seiya cuando la comida que se le había atorado se lo permitió.

Shun seguía comiendo lo más bien, el Phoenix estaba hecho una furia, pero el Pegasus, al ver que Shun no tenía intenciones de aclarar nada, comenzó a explicar él, con un balbuceo inentendible.

—Eh... nos pidió que... bueno, no hicimos anda... solo que...  
—Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, Seiya... ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi hermanito?!  
—¡Sexo oral! —respondió el Pegasus avasallado, entre asustado y alterado por el grito—. Sexo oral, nada más. ¡Lo juro!  
—Sí —Andrómeda por fin habló.  
—¡Yo a él! ¡Yo a él! —Siguió vociferando Seiya rogando porque el Phoenix le creyera.  
—Es cierto —secundó Shun.  
—¿Por lo menos consiguieron su libertad? —El pelilargo trataba de calmar un poco los ánimos.  
—Sí. Saori nos concedió la tan ansiada libertad —respondió Shun—. Valió la pena. ¿No, Seiya?  
—Pues... sí.  
—¿Y Shiryu? —cuestionó el Cisne, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido ajeno por su integridad física—. ¿Consiguieron liberarlo?  
—Lo intentamos, pero el precio era demasiado alto —dijo el Pegasus un poco más relajado al ver que Ikki ya no parecía un asesino serial.

No obstante este seguía mirando su plato con cara de querer matar a alguien, igual sabía que la culpa no la tenía ni su hermano ni Seiya. Además, la situación de Shun había sido más favorable… quizás. Prefería consolarse con eso.

—Hermano —lo llamó Andrómeda con vocecita tierna y dulce—, ¿estás enojado conmigo? —Aquella pregunta hecha con un tono tan artero… ¿cómo decirle que sí? Por supuesto que el Phoenix negó con la cabeza.

 

**(…)**

 

Luego de almorzar todos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de su libertad, sin embargo esa libertad corría solo por el lado Saori; por supuesto que los tutores de la mansión se mantenían ajenos. ¡Pobres ilusos! Aun había mucho para hacer. Si bien Saori no los molestaría, tenían que ayudar con el orfanato, la comida, inclusive ayudar al jardinero y demás empleados.

A Seiya, sin más alternativas, le dieron un ultimátum para que de una buena vez por todas ordenara su habitación. Estaba obligado a hacerlo, así que subió a su cuarto a perder la mayor parte del día acomodando sus pertenencias.

Mientras que Ikki y Shiryu tenían que cuidar a los niños del orfanato: eso significaba jugarles, hablarles, cocinarles, en fin... dar una mano, sobre todo con las donaciones. Hyoga recibía los encargos de comida y era algo que pedían en cantidad, pues eran muchas bocas por alimentar.

Había llegado un camión que cargaba diez bolsas con verdura, además de pescado, frutas... Una por una, tenía que bajar él solo esas cajas. Terminó con un olor a cebolla y pescado que creía, le duraría toda la vida.

A Shun le tocó la mejor parte: ayudar al jardinero. Se encontraba al aire libre cortando el pasto con una enorme máquina, pues era grande el predio. Aunque después tenía que ir a la cocina y eso a Andrómeda mucho no le agradaba, no sabía cocinar y tampoco tenía intenciones de aprender.

Luego de unas horas, el Phoenix se quedó solo rodeado de críos, pues Saori había mandado a llamar al Dragón. ¡Qué desesperación le dio al Phoenix! Solo, con esas endemoniadas criaturas. Igual la pasó mejor de lo que se imaginaba, tanto que descubrió que eso era lo que más le gustaba hacer de todas las tareas.

Ver a los niños reír cuando él realizaba alguna proeza seguida de una payasada, pues sí, cuando nadie lo veía, se distendía lo suficiente y salía a flote el verdadero Ikki. Eso, ver esas caritas sonrientes y felices le hacían creer que sí, definitivamente ese trabajo era para él.

Le llenaba el corazón, porque cada una de esas sonrisas y de esas caritas le recordaban a Shun cuando este era tan solo un niño. Si su hermanito estuviera en ese momento, de seguro que recordaría su infancia. Cuando ellos dos se quedaban solos Ikki siempre hacia payasadas para hacerlo reír, en especial cuando Shun lloraba. Nadie, salvo Shun, conocía esta faceta del Phoenix, del _duro_ Phoenix.

Por la tarde Seiya se encontraba todavía ordenando su cuarto mientras todos habían finalizado sus quehaceres, Shiryu, quien cruzaba por la puerta del Pegasus. se frenó para observar el desorden de su amigo. Entre risas se adentró al cuarto, pero al verlo el Pegasus le increpó.

—Si vienes aquí, será para ayudarme. —Era más un pedido que otra cosa. Shiryu se sentó en la cama haciéndole compañía a su amigo, mientras Seiya doblaba la ropa supuestamente limpia que había apilado sobre la cama— ¿Y? —preguntó el Pegasus buscando diálogo— ¿Te pidió algo o te dejó tranquilo?  
—Digamos que… soy libre —sentenció el Dragón entrelazando los dedos sobre una de las rodillas.  
—¿Cómo conseguiste la libertad? —Volvió a preguntar Seiya con más interés.  
—Accedí a un último pedido. —El pelilargo sonrió abiertamente.  
—¿Qué… tuviste... que hacer? —El Pegasus temía la respuesta.  
—Nada. Una pavada —contestó sin importancia—. Tuve que masturbarme delante de ella.  
—¿Y por eso te dejó libre? —No podía creer que con tan simple pedido ya había sido liberado, después de toda la odisea que ellos tuvieron que pasar para conseguirlo.

Shiryu solo asintió, pues no iría a contarle la verdad, menos a Seiya. Si llegaba a enterarse del precio de su libertad de seguro era hombre muerto. Si el Pegasus llegaba a enterarse de que su señora había conseguido lo anhelado por ella, perdería más que su amistad. Porque se podría decir que, técnicamente, Athena ya no era más virgen y todo gracias al Dragón.

El Pegasus sentía que su amigo le ocultaba algo, había cierto tinte extraño en su sonrisa relajada, pero tal vez por temor a la verdad dejó el tema allí y siguió doblando la ropa en silencio.

—Dime, Seiya —el Dragón le buscó charla— ¿te gustó lo que le hiciste a Shun? —No se cansaba de preguntarlo. El Pegasus tembló por estar otra vez en la misma situación.  
—No voy a practicarte sexo oral —soltó con prisa, un poco molesto.  
—Tranquilo. No te lo iba a pedir. —El pelilargo arqueó las cejas.  
—Sí —dijo de la nada.  
—¿Sí qué? —cuestionó Shiryu, aunque sabía a lo que se refería su buen amigo.  
—A tu pregunta anterior: Sí, me gustó.  
—Sabe raro, ¿viste? —comentó Shiryu para sorpresa de Seiya.  
—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —El Pegasus no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
—Pues... probé la mía —contestó rompiendo a reír al escucharse decir eso.  
—¡¿Eh?! —Eso sí que era raro, nunca en su vida había escuchado algo similar. Aun riéndose, Shiryu se compuso para poder explicarle.  
—Me refiero a que he probado mi leche... mi semen. —Al ver que Seiya seguía aun en el mismo estado catatónico continuó hablando—. Una vez mientras me masturbaba en mi cuarto, acostado boca arriba en mi cama, el semen se desparramó sobre mi abdomen... Y bueno... Me dio curiosidad y probé. Deslicé los dedos sobre mi estómago ensuciándolos de mi leche. Primero olí aquella crema y luego devoré mis dedos uno por uno. —Su voz tenía cierto tinte, uno morboso, libidinoso, lascivo, lujurioso—. Aquello me fascino —confesó atento a la reacción del Pegasus quien, como podía y a pesar de que sus nervios le hacía temblar las manos, seguía doblando la ropa.  
—Qué... bueno —pronunció sin saber qué decir frente a semejante comentario, aún seguía turbado.  
—Sí... pero solo probé el semen, no un miembro en su totalidad. Por eso te preguntaba, como tú ya tuviste uno en la boca.  
—Es... —A pesar de que Seiya no se sentía lo suficientemente relajado, aquel comentario le había inspirado confianza y frente a las mismas condiciones confesó la verdad— es lindo. Está bueno. —El Dragón asintió, luego sobrevino un silencio incómodo, ambos sabían lo que querían o eso suponía cada uno por su lado.  
—Me…  
—Te… —Primero el pelilargo intentó hablar, pero el Pegasus lo hizo casi al mismo tiempo. De nuevo ese silencio tortuoso hasta que los dos preguntaron lo mismo.  
—¿Qué? —Con un gesto, el Pegasus le cedió la palabra al Dragón.  
—¿Qué ibas a decirme?  
—No. Nada —respondió Seiya nervioso—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ibas a pedirme?  
—¿Pedirte? —inquirió sonriendo— ¿En qué momento te dije o te insinué que iba a pedirte algo? —El Pegasus se quedó de piedra. Cuando reaccionó, se enojó, pues de nuevo el pelilargo volvía con lo mismo, parecía que le encantaba verlo sufrir, torturándolo así.  
—¡¿Otra vez, Shiryu?! No voy a rogarte. —Ambos sonreían divertidos.  
—Bueno. No me lo pidas —sentenció Shiryu colocando los brazos a los costados con las palmas sobre la cama—. Ya sabes: no hace falta.

De inmediato, como si lo hubieran hecho siempre, con naturalidad el Pegasus se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón, para luego dejar al descubierto el erguido miembro. El Dragón miraba ese pene devorándoselo con los ojos, Seiya no pudo evitar reír apenas, motivado por el rostro de su amigo.

—¡Vamos! Si tantas ganas tienes. —La situación era muy distinta, el Pegasus se sentía relajado sin nadie que le obligara a hacer aquello, además en ese momento era el más favorecido.

El pelilargo asintió cerrando los ojos y acercó la boca al miembro. Obligado por la mano de su amigo, puesto que la había situado en su nuca ejerciendo presión, se introdujo ese miembro, palpando y saboreando aquello tan anhelado. La pasarían bien de ahora en adelante si tenían los mismos gustos como aparentaba ser, eso concluyeron mientras ocurría todo en un suspiro.

En poco tiempo, pues como dice el dicho, lo bueno dura poco (demasiado, se lamentaba Shiryu) el Pegasus se descargó en la boca cálida y envolvente del Dragón. Apoyó las rodillas sobre la cama para descansar el cuerpo, obligando a que el pelilargo continuara con el pene metido hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Shiryu aprovechó la posición y lo tomó de las nalgas para bajar un poco más aquel molesto pantalón, dejando al descubierto el trasero. Sin pensarlo, presa de la excitación, intentó penetrarlo con un dedo, pero el Pegasus temeroso se negó. Alegaba que aún no estaba preparado y que no se sentía seguro de lo que pasaría.

A pesar de que el Dragón trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que no le haría daño, no logró convencerlo. Decidieron dejarlo allí; tal vez más adelante, si se daba la oportunidad, algo sucedería. Las vueltas del Destino.

 

**(…)**

 

Saori cenó esa noche con los chicos. Como podía, Shiryu escondía la mirada que insistentemente le buscaba su señora; era evidente que una vez que había probado y le había gustado, quisiera más.

Pero no, el Dragón había accedido hasta un punto y no iría más allá. Además se llegaban a enterar los demás y podía darse por muerto en ese mismo instante. Luego de la cena Saori estaba muy, ¿cómo decirlo?, muy amistosa.

Trataba de dialogar con los muchachos y de acercarse a ellos. En pocas palabras, intentaba integrarse al grupo de hombres; por lo que propuso mirar una película. Luego de que todos aceptaron más que sorprendidos por la nueva Saori, esta tuvo que soportar una hora y media de puro tiros, sangre, muerte, sangre, chicas gritando, más sangre y músculos. Sin olvidar sangre. De esas típicas películas yanquis sin argumento. Prácticamente dormitó en el sillón la mayor parte del tiempo y digamos que los chicos no se sentían muy cómodos con la presencia de ella, era como ser observados por Dios. Sin embargo Saori también era humana y tenía derecho a divertirse, siempre y cuando mirara la película y no intentara otra cosa.

Finalizada la hueca película, la niña no propuso, exigió, para la próxima vez ver algo que ella eligiera. Tenía derecho, ¿no? Además era la diosa, por lo tanto nadie objetó en contra. Saori se retiró a su cuarto y como siempre hacían los chicos cuando miraban una película, después de la cena tiraron unas mantas y colchonetas para dormir. Nadie iría a molestarlos, pues nadie ingresaba a la sala de juegos. Al ser una mansión, había innumerables salas. Claro, salvo que les endosaran nuevas tareas para hacer.

Las horas pasaban y uno de los Santos no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas, incómodo por el calor corporal. De un lado tenía a Shiryu y del otro, en el extremo de la cama, estaba Shun. ¡Qué raro que Ikki dejara a su hermanito en la otra punta, lejos de él! Así se habían quedado dormidos.

Buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormirse, Hyoga quedó de espaldas a Andrómeda y en cuanto el sueño parecía que dejaría de resistirse, sintió como algo prominente, duro, ajeno, morboso y prohibido se situaba justo entre sus nalgas.

Aquello, por alguna extraña razón que en su momento el Cisne desconocía, lo reconfortaba. Sí, le gustaba sentir esa dureza en su intimidad, le producía un placer inexplicable. Como un juego al que le prohibían jugar; pero lamentablemente Shun se movió finalizando aquel inusual e invasivo contacto.

Un poco apenado, el rubio dio la vuelta para enfrentar Shun quien estaba más dormido que Seiya, el cual roncaba. Se quedó observándolo un rato, para luego bajar la vista a la entrepierna de su amigo.

La tenue luz nocturna le permitía entrever solamente la silueta de un miembro erguido. El Cisne lo pensó, deliberó detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que nada se lo impedía, salvo la presencia dormida del Phoenix.

Por lo que deslizó la mano, nerviosa y juguetona, hasta aferrar con firmeza ese pene. A pesar de la tela, lo sentía cálido y palpitante, surcado de venas. Era monstruoso, por lo menos a comparación de él.

Ese miembro tenía un considerable tamaño, no lo había notado cuando Shun se lo apoyó inconscientemente. Una vez que corroboró que todos dormían, buscó con torpeza introducir la mano dentro del pijama de Andrómeda y una vez que llegó al tan ansiado miembro comenzó a palparlo para luego sacudirlo con sigilo. Tampoco era cuestión de ser descuidado.

Shun comenzó a gemir aun entre sueños, Hyoga, lo único que quería era ver brotar ese líquido, sentirlo caliente y espeso en la mano, ensuciándolo todo. Shun despertó, miró a su amigo y entendió lo que pasaba, en realidad, entendió lo que sentía. Y así se dejó llevar.

Los gemidos aumentaban por lo que, asustado, el Cisne buscó tapar con la mano libre la boca de Andrómeda, mientras que este entrecerraba los ojos y se aferraba a las mantas retorciéndose de placer.

De vez en cuando el rubio escudriñaba la vista para corroborar el sueño del resto, sobre todo de cierto muchacho de cabellera azulada. En un determinado momento Ikki se movió provocándole un semi-infarto.

Todo tranquilo hasta el momento, había detenido la mano, sin embargo continuó con la labor. Shun seguía con la boca tapada, pero no le importaba. Pronto eyacularía. Hyoga notó que ya llegaba el momento.

Hyoga se levantó un poco la camiseta y acercó el vientre desnudo para comenzar a golpear allí con la punta. Jugando con ella se acariciaba la piel del abdomen, hasta que el tan ansiado semen surgió como lava de un volcán ensuciando no solo su estómago si no parte de la cama improvisada.

El Cisne aflojó la mano que apretaba el pene de Shun contra su vientre y retiró la otra de su boca para permitirle respirar. Shun jadeaba y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlo se encontró con un confundido rubio, pues no entendía bien cómo había sucedido todo.

Aun no podía sentir que aquello estaba bien. En agradecimiento por su caricia especial, Andrómeda acercó los labios a los de él para besarlo con dulzura. El Cisne se lo permitió y enseguida sintió la lengua de Shun en la boca. Se quedaron así un rato, de vez en cuando debían separarse debido al ruido que generaban sus besos, hasta que corroboraban que todo estaba tranquilo y volvían a la carga.

Hyoga debía higienizarse. No era cuestión de andar contando lo sucedido al otro día, ni mucho menos andar inventando un accidente nocturno. Fue al baño y abrió la canilla. Aquel olor, aquella consistencia y todo el marco de lo sucedido le produjo, inevitablemente, una poderosa erección.

Presa de la excitación comenzó a masturbarse recordando la sensación del miembro de Shun en su trasero. No le alcanzaba con tan solo sacudirse el miembro, mucho tiempo haciéndolo... Sin pensarlo demasiado, subió una pierna al inodoro y comenzó a jugar con su intimidad.

Quería más. Eso no era suficiente para calmar su apetito sexual.

Se recostó en el suelo, se abrió de piernas y mientras una mano no dejaba en ningún momento de masturbar el miembro, la otra seguía jugando en su ano. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía un dedo metido hasta donde físicamente se podía.

Dio la vuelta, con las rodillas sobre el suelo porque aún no encontraba la posición ideal, hasta que la halló cuando se arrodilló volcando el cuerpo hacia adelante. El dedo se movía insistentemente en su interior y con la otra mano acabó sobre el suelo.

El ano le dolía...

Retiró el dedo con un poco de dolor y vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Se sentó en el frío suelo, sintiéndose asqueado por lo sucedido. Tenía ganas de llorar, porque aquello no había sido muy de hombre.

Con sus culpas, miedos y vergüenza se retiró del lugar para acostarse limpio entre medio de un adormecido Shun y un inquieto Shiryu. Al despertar todos sintieron el olor a sexo impregnado no solo en las sábanas y los cuerpos, sobre todo en todo el cuarto. Nadie dijo nada.

 

**(…)**

 

Los días pasaron con mucha tensión sexual en el grupo que era descargada con las constantes tareas de los tutores. Pronto comenzarían las clases y si bien los quehaceres disminuirían, no podían dejar de lado sus estudios.

En un día de descanso, de esos que esporádicamente les daban libre, Saori propuso mirar una película elegida por ella, pues seguía en plan de integrarse al grupo. Todos aceptaron gustosos aunque no comprendían por qué debían esperar a que los adultos se durmieran.

Fue así que, cerca de la medianoche, prepararon todo: arrastraron mantas, colchonetas, comida y bebidas como siempre hacían. La niña trajo su película y se retiró diciendo que pronto volvería.

—Empiecen a verla sin mí —dijo, y con una sonrisita morbosa se retiró de la sala.

Saori fue a prepararse excitada con la idea, de seguro que si sus Santos veían la película pornográfica se pondrían más que "alegres" y ella, siendo la única mujer... bueno, le darían _guerra_.

De tan solo pensar que esos cinco bombones estarían más que serviciales para con ella, se le hacía sopa la intimidad. Se tomó todo su tiempo para prepararse lo mejor que podía. Ropa interior, perfume, higiene, todos los detalles habidos y por haber. Mientras tanto, en la sala, cinco Santos cobijados bajo las mantas miraban más que asombrados una película.

—Esto... esto... —Balbuceaba Ikki señalando la pantalla.  
—Es una película porno —completó Seiya. En la imagen una mujer era penetrada por dos miembros. Shiryu estaba poniéndose de pie para detener la cinta, sin embargo la mano de Hyoga en su brazo lo detuvo.  
—Déjalo, Shiryu. No tiene nada de malo —alcanzó a decir el Cisne con la boca seca y entreabierta. Lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla le daba más que curiosidad.

Shun, nervioso, se sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso y lo agarró con tanta torpeza que volcó el contenido de la jarra. El Phoenix miró a su hermanito como reparando en él por primera vez. Andrómeda le esquivó la mirada nervioso, por suerte el Phoenix nada dijo, pues aquello que se veía en la pantalla acaparaba más su atención. Giraba la cabeza como un búho tratando de comprender las posiciones.

Un silencio general se instaló, solamente se escuchaba los gemidos y gritos de placer que el televisor ofrecía morbosamente. Enseguida el olor característico a sexo se hizo presente. El Dragón se puso de pie otra vez y aún cubierto con la manta llegó al aparato y apagó la videocasetera.

—¡Ey, Shiryu! —exclamaron al unísono al verse destapados.  
—¿Por qué te llevas la manta? ¡Vuelve! —exigió el Pegasus tiritando de frío, lo que no sabía era que su pelilargo amigo ocultaba una incipiente erección... al igual que todos.  
—¡¿Por qué lo apagaste?! —preguntó el rubio con son de reproche, al igual que Seiya lo que no sabía era que la película lo estaba poniendo más que nervioso. Además se imaginaba las intenciones de Saori y lo mejor era calmarse.  
—Shiryu, contesta —demandó Shun al ver que nada decía.  
—¿Para qué vemos a ver una película pornográfica? —contestó con tono de obviedad.  
—Eres... un aburrido —espetó Ikki cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.  
—Mmm... Me parece —murmuró Seiya descubriendo a su amigo— que tienes tus motivos, Shiryu. —Se largó a reír y ahí todos entendieron, pero a Shiryu no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
—¿Dices que no? —preguntó Hyoga desafiante.  
—Por supuesto que no —respondió el Dragón resuelto y fingiendo calma—. Mira si una simple película podría provocarme algo...  
—Ah, ¿no? —cuestionó Shun con el mismo tono de voz que el Cisne.  
—No —respondió firme.  
—Sí, claro —concedió el Phoenix de manera irónica—. Vamos, Shiryu... somos amigos y es más que obvio.  
—Déjenme en paz —cortó el pelilargo en verdad molesto.  
—Dejémoslo tranquilo —propuso Andrómeda al ver el enojo de su amigo.  
—Hipócrita —Le espetó el Cisne aún divertido.

Sin embargo Seiya no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad y acercó el cuerpo al de Shiryu para comprobar que ellos estaban en lo cierto. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, mientras que Shiryu abría grande los ojos rogando que no dijera nada de su estado.

El Pegasus ahogó la risa, pero se escabulló a la entrepierna de su amigo, bajo las mantas. Todos podían darse una idea de lo que hacía con el miembro del Dragón, quien tenía un rostro de placer jamás visto.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! —exclamó Ikki muy nervioso por la situación que le tocaba vivir, con sus dos amigos retozando a su lado. Hyoga lo miró y le sonrió.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo Ikki? —Le preguntó a la vez que acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de él.  
—H-Hyoga... ¡ni se te ocurra! —En realidad quería, pero la situación lo ponía más que tenso, con su lindo hermanito presenciando todo.  
—Relájate, Ikki —pidió el pelilargo con los ojos cerrados. Se notaba que disfrutaba por demás con lo que la boca del Pegasus hacía allí abajo.

Con lentitud, impulsado por la situación, Shiryu llevó una mano hasta el miembro duro del Phoenix para masturbarlo. Así, indefenso se encontraba el Phoenix, siendo besado por el Cisne, mientras su amigo lo masturbaba.

Cansado -si es que se podía cansar- de comerse la boca de su amigo, el Cisne bajó a su entrepierna y ayudado por Shiryu comenzó a chupar el pene del Phoenix. El Dragón se encargaba de bajar el prepucio, mientras su buen amigo rubio se tragaba cuanto podía e Ikki disfrutaba por partida doble ese trato.

La labor de Seiya dio sus frutos y el pelilargo le eyaculó en la boca llenándolo de ese líquido caliente y espeso al que el Pegasus comenzaba a hacerse adicto. Shun, ajeno a todo, se entretuvo mirando el rostro lujurioso de su amigo pelilargo y por indicaciones de él, comenzó a masturbarlo con calma para conseguirle una nueva erección. Por suerte que su hermano mayor se encontraba demasiado ocupado con la boca de Hyoga y con la mano del Dragón en el miembro como para reparar en lo que hacía.

Seiya, al verse desocupado fue en busca del enorme e imponente miembro de Andrómeda, que se erguía más duro que una roca y comenzó a darle los mismos placeres que ya le había brindado al pelilargo, quien ahora por fin había logrado una nueva erección.

Al Pegasus comenzaba a fascinarle eso de andar saboreando los miembros con la boca, ese sabor fuerte y ese embriagador olor característico… sí, definitivamente era lo suyo el sexo oral, lo había comprobado de nuevo al degustar a Shun. Sabores tan distintos. Al ver la incipiente erección de Shiryu, ya recuperada, Seiya le pidió muy decidido que lo penetrara.

—Mételo, pero por favor, despacio —rogó en un ronroneo tan sensual al que Shiryu no se pudo negar.

El Dragón retiró la mano de Shun que le aferraba el miembro -pues si seguía así eyacularía de inmediato- y lo arrastró a Seiya para obligarlo a sentarse sobre él; no obstante necesitaban lubricación.

Ikki, quien se encontraba más desocupado ya que la boca del rubio lo había descargado, se dispuso a buscar un pote de crema por toda la puta mansión, hallándola por suerte. Con el miembro bien untado, el Dragón comenzó a empujar, obligándolo al Pegasus gritar del dolor.

Todos lo silenciaron, pues en la mansión alguien podría escuchar. Aquella escena, de ver como el miembro del pelilargo se perdía dentro de Seiya, logro poner al Phoenix a tono de nuevo y atrajo sin dulzura a Hyoga de las caderas para intentar penetrarlo.

—No, Ikki... me va a doler. —Luego de meditarlo un segundo admitió que en verdad quería—. Ponte crema antes.  
—Así me gusta, rubio... —murmuró mientras lo dilataba con los dedos lubricados— así me gusta. —Cuando creyó que era conveniente, sin paciencia, le levantó el trasero y empezó a empujar sin miramientos.

Ese trato hosco les causaba mucho dolor a ambos. El Phoenix sentía como la piel se despegaba de su miembro causándole cierta molestia, pero motivado por la situación siguió adelante sin claudicar.

Viendo la difícil tarea que le sería al Cisne soportar ese miembro, Shun se apiadó de él y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral. Primero, al ver eso, el Phoenix dudó. Recién había caído en la cuenta de que su dulce hermanito estaba allí, presenciando esa escena.

El Pegasus seguía cabalgando sobre el miembro de Shiryu y él penetraba al rubio hasta donde físicamente podía. ¡Al carajo! ¿Qué le iría a decir a Shun?: "No, hermanito, vete a otro lado, no puedes estar aquí". Sería muy injusto, él también tenía derecho a disfrutar.

Mientras Ikki analizaba eso como podía, ya que la situación lo hacía delirar de la calentura, escuchó los jadeos de Hyoga quien por lo visto estaba a punto de descargarse en la boca de Andrómeda, presa de la excitación le suplicaba al Phoenix.

—¡Más, Ikki! ¡Más! ¡Ah, así! ¡Dámela, Ikki! ¡Dámela toda que ya me vengo! ¡Ah, Shun! ¡Sí, no pares, Shun! ¡Ah!

El Phoenix tuvo que mirar como el Cisne se descargaba en la boca de su hermanito, quien con la mejor cara de entregado recibía ese líquido con extrema morbosidad. Aquello, en vez de enojarlo siquiera un poco, le provocó la eyaculación y se derramó en el interior de un exhausto rubio.

A su lado Seiya ahogaba sus gritos de placer y de dolor contra las mantas. Shiryu se aferraba con fuerza de las nalgas del Pegasus conteniendo un gemido largo y prolongado, indicador de que ya había eyaculado o estaban en eso. El Pegasus quería más y se lo hizo saber.

—¡Pero, Seiya! —bufó el pelilargo ante tal pedido.  
—¡Pero, Seiya, nada! Yo me dejé. Ahora déjate tú.  
—¡No! Me dolerá —se quejó Shiryu.  
—Ah, porque a mí no —retrucó Seiya con sarcasmo.  
—¡Pero a ti te gusta que te entre! —objetó el Dragón con una mirada libidinosa.  
—Aunque sea cierto —reconoció y de nuevo volvió a utilizar ese ronroneo sensual que convencía al Dragón—. Vamos, Shiryu… no seas malo.  
—Seiya —pronuncio débil.  
—No te haré doler, te lo prometo. Mira... —dijo sacudiéndose el miembro duro— La tengo más chiquita que tú. No seas malo, además me encantaría hacértela sentir, a la vez que siento como tengo mi trasero todo roto. ¡Tengo derecho, ¿no?! —Hyoga veía en esa pequeña discusión una gran posibilidad.  
—Eso, Ikki —dijo mirándolo fijo— déjate.  
—¡No! ¿Qué te piensas? —Miró a sus amigos para quejarse— ¡¿Ven?! Las ideas que le meten en la cabeza...

Luego de estar pidiéndole por un buen rato, el Dragón accedió al pedido colocándose boca abajo. Primero sintió algo frío y luego algo caliente que luchaba por abrirse camino dentro de él.

Ahogó un grito a la vez que se aferraba a las mantas, rogando porque su amigo terminara pronto. A un costado, el Cisne seguía luchando con el Phoenix quien se rehusaba a ser penetrado.

—Ahora, Hyoga —dijo Shun dedicándole una mirada cómplice que el Cisne supo interpretar. El Phoenix fue aprisionado por el cuerpo del rubio mientras era sujetado por su ¿inocente y buen? hermanito.  
—Shun... S-Suéltame... Suéltenme, Shun. ¿Qué haces?  
—¿Yo? Nada... Hyoga será el que te hará algo —finalizó con una sonrisa lasciva.  
—Sí. Te romperé el culo, Ikki —respondió Hyoga divertido.  
—E-Está bien... pero lubrícame antes —pidió el Phoenix al ver que nada conseguiría y hasta un poco, solo un poco, convencido por la excitante situación. Dejó de forcejear rindiéndose ante el suave tacto que tenía el Cisne para con él.

Adelantándose a la petición, Shun le embadurnó el miembro con crema a su amigo para luego guiarlo hasta el ano de su hermano mayor. Verlo a Ikki así lo ponía más que a tono a Shun. Seiya seguía moviéndose dentro de su amigo pelilargo con el trasero al descubierto. Ese era su momento.

El Pegasus notó el peso sobre él y pudo ver los verdes mechones, reconociendo de quién se trataba. Pese a la sorpresa inicial, descubrió que eso lo motivaba por demás. Se acomodó girando a su amante para dejarlo boca arriba.

¡Y Shiryu que tenía la esperanza de concluir con la tortura!

Luego de volver a la cavidad del Dragón, Seiya le ofreció su trasero a Shun quien, gustoso y muy excitado, sin suavidad metió ese descomunal miembro hasta donde su fisonomía masculina lo permitió, percatándose de inmediato de lo difícil que sería llevar a cabo una penetración en cadena como pretendían.

—S-Seiya... me estás matando —se quejó el pelilargo a causa del peso que ejercía su amigo sobre él.  
—No puedo evitarlo, Shiryu.

Y era cierto. Estaba siendo clavado por Andrómeda y no tenía muchas libertades. Aun así, buscó la forma y comenzó a moverse. Aquella gloriosa situación de ser penetrado y penetrar al mismo tiempo le provocó, inevitablemente, la eyaculación, pero en esa ocasión su miembro se descargara débilmente.

Luego lo siguió Shun, desbordando con ese caliente líquido el trasero de su amigo. A su lado, Ikki tenía las piernas lo más abiertas posibles recibiendo el pene del rubio quien, frente al dolor de la primera penetración, no amedrentó en lo más mínimo. Los últimos chorros de semen eran débiles, aun así Hyoga podía dar más.

Ikki se levantó exhausto rumbo al baño para asearse, detrás lo siguió Shiryu muy dispuesto a darle _guerra_ dentro del baño. Aprovechando la ausencia del hermano mayor, Hyoga penetró con la mirada a cierto angelito, al cual hacía tiempo le tenía ganas.

Shun comprendió las intenciones tras esa mirada y se acercó a él. Seiya, en el medio, se sentía tan cansado que solo se limitó a observar cómo el Cisne besaba con suavidad a su amigo, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca y saboreándole el cuello. Enseguida algo en el Pegasus comenzaba a reaccionar y viendo que su amigo estaba más que motivado, Hyoga le propuso un trato.

—Seiya, ve al baño y entretiene un rato más a Ikki.

Accedió al pedido sin dudarlo y fue al encuentro de sus dos amigos para seguir con todo eso dentro del baño, mientras Hyoga lubricaba el orificio de su amigo. Shun quería... se retorcía de placer sobre las mantas y se aferraba de ellas con el puño cerrado, sobre todo al sentir como el miembro de su amigo se abría camino. Por fin... tantas ganas se tenían, que a pesar de haber eyaculado un montón de veces, el semen seguía siendo abundante.

Exhaustos, en un momento de tranquilidad, el Cisne examinó el bolsillo de su pantalón para corroborar que su cruz siguiera allí, por supuesto que se la había quitado previamente; no iría a hacer porquerías con la cruz de su madre puesta. Sentiría que estaba siendo observado por ella o por Dios.

Al volver del baño, Ikki percibió que el rubio había hecho alguna maldad con su hermanito, pese a que ambos estaban acostados, sin hacer nada. No obstante trató de hacer de cuenta que no lo había notado y que no se sentía celoso ni molesto. Además, debido al contexto, nadie podía decir algo.

Acostados en las colchonetas, los juegos siguieron. A Seiya le daba mucha curiosidad saber cómo era el sabor del Cisne, y a Ikki le daba curiosidad probar a su pelilargo amigo, porque en el baño no lo había podido explorar a fondo como le hubiera gustado.

Shun comenzó a tener sueño. Cuando todos finalizaron, decidieron asearse dando fin a la sesión amorosa. Prácticamente debieron obligarse a parar, pues siempre surgía algo que los ponía a tono de nuevo.

Hyoga sentía como el miembro, sin erección al fin, seguía hinchado y adolorido. Al igual que Ikki quien, a pesar del dolor en el trasero, el miembro parecía captar todo el dolor acumulado en el cuerpo. Se frotaba despacio el miembro tratando de quitarse esa molestia que parecía no querer abandonarlo, todo debido a su perdida virginidad. ¡Y qué manera de perderla!

Seiya estaba extenuado y le dolían los testículos a más no poder. Shiryu, al igual que él, le dolía las piernas y todo el cuerpo. Shun sentía un ardor inexplicable en el trasero, una especie de picazón en toda la zona, alrededor.

El olor a cuerpo, a hombre y a sexo invadía el lugar como si de un poderoso afrodisíaco se tratara, aun así... estaban muy cansados. Vestidos y adoloridos, pero felices, se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

Afuera de esa sala, subiendo los escalones, en el último cuarto, una niña furiosa lloraba de rabia al darse cuenta de que nunca tendría lo que quería. Todo por su culpa, los había arrastrado a eso y ahora no había marcha atrás.

Como las adicciones: al probar, si gusta, siempre se quiere más.

Saori, al ver como sus guerreros retozaban en su ausencia y sin necesitarla, cayó en la cuenta de que ella había provocado todo eso. De ahora en más menos atención le prestarían, pues era evidente que entre ellos podían entretenerse lo más bien.

Esta es la historia, _mi_ historia, de cómo llegaron los Santos de Bronce a ser homosexuales.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
